Loving You Was My Favorite Mistake
by MariaElena1990
Summary: The Deatheater's were thought to be all round up or dead. That is until five years later very public attacks begin happening. Hermione, Harry, Ron and the Ministry are on the case but it all leads to dead ends. They need an inside source but can he be trusted? Five years in Azkaban is a long time. HG/LM HG/OW HP/GW RW/LB DM/LL
1. Azkaban

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing you recognize that belongs to the lovely J.K Rowling…How I wished I did own it though…wishful thinking! Haha _

* * *

**Chapter One:**

Two-hundred and sixty weeks. One-thousand, eight-hundred, and twenty six days. Forty-Three thousand, eight-hundred, and twenty four hours. Two-million, six-hundred twenty-nine thousand, four-hundred and forty minutes. No matter how he counted it, no matter how he thought it, the time always came out to be the same. Five years, five incredibly long years. Five years wasting away in the dingy ten by ten cell; with its moss caked bricked walls, dirt covered floors and rusted iron bars. How many days had he spent counting the amount of bricks, the occasional spider dashing across the wall before burrowing its way into a pin sized hole? How many times had he used his foot to push the dirt aside until the solid concrete floor showed below once more?

It had been years since the Dementors guarded the Wizarding Prison of Azkaban but their previous centuries of haunting the cold halls, sucking the life out of the inmates, and decimating any and all good things had left its toll on the institution. The now Ministry appointed guards still kept their patronus' by their side, fending off the creeping darkness that settled heavy on the hearts of those in the building. The coldness that could only be associated with the boney claws of the wraith-like creature still lingered, continuing to suck the last of the happiness left in the poor souls who were condemned to relive their dastardly deeds in a mental torture.

The man who sat on the lumpy mattress which rested atop the hard metal bars that were held up by the brick wall was a shadow of who he once was. He had been regal, had been royalty- he had been proud of who he was and never had a reason to not hold his head high. His hair had been maintained to the highest standard, the feel compared to that of silk. His skin although fair had been porcelain smooth, his face as clean shaven as a toddler and as soft to the touch. His eyes once bright with knowledge and as mesmerizing as pools of melted mercury were now dull, lifeless, and void of any sign of hope.

He had fought in the beginning, when that wrought iron closed behind him, locking him into his fate, he had fought against the creeping darkness to maintain who he was who he was raised to be but there was only so long he had been able to hold out for. Though his stint of several months inside the isolated island prison had been tormented by the soul sucking beasts before his escape, he was not prepared for what years could do to a person's mind and body. He was malnourished, bones he did not know could show now prominent features; his psyche destroyed due to the numerous times he relieved the horrendous deeds he had performed.

During the past five years there was one thing he knew for sure. He deserved his fate. He deserved to waste away to a pile of bones while his mind was attacked with guilt of his crimes. He deserved his punishment. He deserved the loss of his sons respect, he deserved the destruction of his marriage, he deserved to be hated, he deserved to be feared, and he deserved Azkaban. He had fought for so long. Fought to be on the top, fought to destroy those he thoughts and was taught to be lesser than him. He fought to give his family everything his father had ever talked about giving to him only in the end to lose them.

He couldn't remember how long ago he had last seen his family. His son's last remark to him had been razor sharp and although he had not flinched, or shown it the words had cut him. His son's hatred towards him had oozed off in waves and though it hurt to know he had pushed his only heir to the point to where he was he had taken the boys anger. He allowed the verbal abuse, allowed the words to rip open his heart and he took it all silently. In the end it had been his fault, he had brought his family to this point, to the point where he was the enemy. It wasn't long after that his wife came to him, seeking his signature in divorce. To say his heart broke would have been a lie, their marriage had been an arrangement, their first child being the last time they lay together- but it still hurt to know that he had managed to destroy his family with his choices. So few respected purebloods went through divorces, it was practically unheard of. Then again he was no longer respected, was he?

The sound of the guard approaching was routine as he rested on his cot. His legs bent at the knees and pulled up to his chest, his arms resting loosely on his legs, his head hanging low with his chin touching his chest, his now dank and straw like hair hanging around his face, blocking his view of all that was around him, his eyes casted to the ground were his footprint was evident in the dirt- the only signal that he did move about, however little it was. The shuffling of the feet slowed to a halt outside of his cell as a bright light pierced its way through the locks of his hair; the glow of the patronus shining brightly in the darkness of the prison.

"Get up Malfoy, you have a visitor." The rough voice of one of the many male guards broke the eerie silence that had become a constant in the prisoners' ears.

Slowly the man on the cot raised his head, his once platinum blonde hair now darkened with dirt and grime falling away from his sunken cheeks. His once steel blue eyes now dull with dread raked over the man from head to toe, his face set in grime resolution of his fate. Blinking once, then twice he watched as the guard sighed and shuffled his annoyance at the lack of response clear. Once upon a time there might have been a time where Lucius Malfoy would have held his head high and demanded to be led to his visitor. There might have once been a time where Lucius Malfoy would have demanded to know who it was calling upon him without warning, but those times were long gone. Those times had fallen into darkness when the Dark Lord had fallen at the hands of a teenage boy, a teenage boy that Lucius despised but owed his life to in more ways than the boy would ever know and more than Lucius cared to admit.

"Did you hear me Malfoy, you have a visitor." The guard repeated his irritation starting to creep into his tones. The attitudes and lack of respect was nothing new. Lucius had seen and heard it all before. He had grown accustomed to being treated how he treated so many. He had grown accustomed to being belittled and humiliated, he had grown accustomed to having no hope.

Slowly he raised himself to his feet and shuffled to the iron that held him in his confines. With a flick of his wand the guard bound his hands and legs together with a heavy chain. The blue eyes dropped downwards to see the heavy shackles, their weight a shock only to show how long it had been since his last visitor and how much weight he had lost in between. Slowly Lucius took two step backs and watched as the guard muttered an incantation under his breath and moved his wand in a precise pattern to open the door of his 'home' before ushering him forward. Without a sound the two moved back down the hallways. The magic of the rabbit patronus that hopped protectively around his owner and therefore Lucius, warming him in a way he hadn't felt in years. Being cold for so long Lucius could honestly say he forgot what it was like to feel warm.

The walk was quiet, the sound of their feet and the occasional shuffling of nosey prisoners was all that could be heard. Soon enough the concrete hallway smoothed out to scrubbed tiled floors, the brick walls transferring to grey panted plaster, the iron bars gave way to steel doors with windows centered on them. Lucius watched as the guard slowed to a halt in front of the heavy door labeled 'Conference Room 3'; a room he had been in twice before. The first time had been only several days after his sentencing when his demeanor had still been that of the man he had once been; his lawyers had come to discuss financial and estate problems, sorting through money he owed in retribution and who would take over what. The second time had to be well over a year ago, if not longer when Narcissa had brought their lawyers once more to oversee the signing and proceedings of their divorce. To say in the least neither of those visit to Conference Room 3 had been good visits so there was little hope that this one would be.

Knocking on the door the guard waited as the footsteps from inside the room neared before opening the door. Inside was an unmistakable Weasley. His hair was vividly red, although combed back in effort to keep it under control, his dark blue eyes outlined with glasses, his face cleanly shaven, his work robes pressed and cleaned, his shoes shined and a clip board under his arm. Lucius remembered him distinctly as Perseus…or maybe it was Perry. The name was of no matter really, he had just remembered he was the one Weasley boy to separate from his family and make a name of himself. Of course that had all been before the Great Battle and to be honest Lucius heard little news of the outside world since being in Azkaban; it was not as though he could have the daily prophet deliver to his small rectangle of a window , owls were rarely seen nearly the island in the stormy sea. And to be honest he stopped caring about what happened outside the walls he was stuck in.

"Ah thank you Auror Hanlon, we will take him from here." The Weasley man said as he adjusted his glasses while giving the thin form of Lucius a once over, his opinion well hidden.

"You're welcome Mr. Weasley, if you need any assistance two guards will be placed outside of the door." With a beckon of his hand two large men raised themselves from their seated spots at the end of the hallway and moved to join the group that was now catching Lucius's attention. What would the Ministry be doing sending a worker to visit him?

"Thank you Auror Hanlon although I am quite sure if he gets out of hand Minister Shacklebolt can handle him." Weasley said kindly finally getting a reaction out of Lucius. Unable to help himself Lucius's brow risen in interest and his eyes darted into the little space he could see wondering just what the Minister of Magic wanted with him. The last time he had seen the dark skinned man he had been the one to sentence Lucius to his fifteen year stint in Azkaban, a reduced sentence thanks to the testimony of unknown sources. Whoever had testified on his behalf was a mystery to Lucius Malfoy and despite his constant prodding to find out the name or names of the person or persons the information was well under lock.

"No doubt about it Sir." Auror Hanlon said before turning to give orders to the guards.

"Well Mister Malfoy if you will please come in." Weasley offered stepping back and opening the door wider, finally allowing the slowly disintegrating man a glimpse of the Minister.

Kingsley Shacklebolt looked exactly as Lucius Malfoy remembered. His head was bald; the scalp shiny, his robes though now less flamboyant in color still kept touches of his Jamaican Ancestry. He was still tall, a mere inch or two above himself, his shoulder wide and his body solid. The large smile on his face showed off his pearly whites and his large hand moved forward to shake him own. Lucius moved across the room and stopped in front of the proffered hand, staring at the appendage as though it was something foreign. The deep booming laughter of the man before him actually startled the once unfazed man.

"Come Mr. Malfoy it is a mere handshake." Kingsley spoke, his voice deep and loud; the tone echoing off of the bare white walls. Slowly he raised his hand and clasped it with the man in front of him, the feeling of his strong fingers incasing his boney ones only furthering the fact of how little left there was of Lucius Malfoy. After their hands separated Kingsley gestured to the seat across from him. "Please seat, we have things we must discuss."

With slight apprehension Lucius took his seat in the hard metal chair, his back ramrod straight, and his eyes once again showing life as they calculated the man in front of him. Had something happened to Narcissa? Although he did not love her in the way many say a husband should love a wife he cared about her deeply and it was no difference to him that she was no longer he family. He would still worry for her until his final day. But no, if something had happened to Narcissa why would he be notified? The last he had heard of his dark haired partner was that she quickly remarried after finalizing their divorce. The Auror on patrol that night had broken the news with vindictiveness in his eyes.

To be honest Lucius hadn't been surprised that she had remarried so soon after. It wasn't uncommon for one or both of them to have someone on the side. As they both had agreed in the beginning of their marriage, they would remain faithful until his heir was conceived and then after their personal matters were their own. That wasn't saying he hadn't been overly curious about whom the wizard was and if he was to be honest with himself he was still rather curious on the days he had the energy to care. If the Minister wasn't here about Narcissa there was only one other reason he could see justification for the visit.

"Draco…" Lucius's voice was rough with lack of use, the mere speaking of his son's name tearing his unused throat roughly. His eyes watered slightly before he attempted to clear it. Seeing his discomfort Kingsley signaled to the Weasley boy and quickly a glass of water was placed in front of him. Eyeing it thoughtfully for not more than a few seconds he greedily drank down the cool liquid, the freshness of the water a stark difference compared to the metallic tasting, room temperature liquid they were served.

"Draco is fine Mr. Malfoy, so is Narcissa if that was your next train of thought." Kingsley said with a knowing smile.

Once his glass was finished Lucius replaced it on the table to be surprised as Weasley grabbed it to refill it. "Narcissa is no longer my concern though is she Minister?" Lucius pushed out, his voice still rough but at least the pain of talking had eased slightly.

"Touché Mister Malfoy." Kingsley bowed his head thoughtfully.

"Why are you here Minister?" Lucius questioned as he reached for his refilled glass, nodding his head to the red head in the corner in thanks; Weasley's slight surprise lost on the prisoner who only had eyes for the man in front of him.

"Oh well that's easy enough to answer Mister Malfoy…" Kingsley crossed his hands in front of him on the sturdy metal table that separated them. "I am here for your help."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**My, my, my… it has been a long time since I have written fanfiction. I think the last time I wrote one I was pregnant with my now nearly 3 year old. Having a child can certainly distract you :) and what a distraction he was. I am now once more pregnant with another little boy and am once again on maternity leave way too early! My personal opinion. I enjoy working as weird as it might sound to some. Don't get me wrong. Being a stay at home mom has been wonderful. I love waking up my son, being with him all day and kissing him good night but I have been working for nearly ten years (When I turn 23 it will be 10 years) and the interaction you get while having a job is great, you meet friends, you get out, you see/do new things. Not that you can't do that being a stay at home mom but to keep my sanity I believe I need to work at least part time, which is what I will be doing once my second son in born. I don't think I can return to full time work after being a stay at home mom for these past few months (I'm high risk pregnancy) unless something happens where I need to go back full time. **

**Anyway enough rambling on that subject. Back to fanfiction. LOOOONG time! Lol I have recently been reading some through the access of my phone and as I haves been reading my own ideas have been swirling and I just couldn't stop myself. So here we are in my first chapter. I hope you liked it and it captured your attention enough to make you want to keep reading! I honestly cannot say how often I will be updating, it will be at least once a week but sometimes it might be more. **

**This will be slow going but ****YES**** it will be a ****LUCIUS & HERMIONE**** fanfiction. If you do not like that pairing well, please be mature and move onwards. There will of course be some other romances which I don't feel like delving into in an Author's note, I rather let it unfold. If you see mistakes I am terrible sorry. I do not have a Beta but do reread. I am only human though.**

**Yes right now I know Lucius Malfoy seems completely not himself but remember, five years in Azkaban cannot be healthy- he won't be so morose and depressing forever!**

**By now I am sure you know the drill…read, review, make me smile or make me think. Don't be nasty but criticism is welcome!**

**-Maria**


	2. Hermione Granger

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing you recognize that belongs to the lovely J.K Rowling…How I wished I did own it though…wishful thinking! Haha _

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

_April 14, 2004_

_**Tragedy Strikes Once More; Where is the Ministry?  
**__By: Juliet Loogan_

_Imagine; the sun has set, the doors of your home are locked, and you are settling down for one last nice cup of tea before it's time to crawl into bed. You are content, you are warm, you feel safe- but not for long. The quiet night is pierced by a blood curdling scream and before you know it, your town is under attack by the very people who were declared dead just over five years ago when He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named fell at the hand of the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter. You look out your window to see none other than the followers of the tyrannical Dark Lord storming down the street, their wands held high, their hard covered masks gleaming in the light of the fires they started. It seems like something out of one's worst dreams, correct?_

_Wrong. For the small town of Tinworth this was their fate last night, being the third Wizarding town to be attacked by the small renegade band of Deatheaters. Few of the townsfolk stepped forward to fight, leaving six wounded and two dead, before the Auror's arrived on the scene- mere seconds after the disappearance of the black clad, maniacal dark fighters. For the first time since these attacks began a mere four months ago there is new information. Several eye witnesses have reported hearing the crazed voice of the once walking psychopath Bellatrix Lestrange. The same Bellatrix Lestrange that was confirmed dead during the Battle of Hogwarts five years ago._

_Although the Wizarding community is desperate for answers the Ministry of Magic has their lips tightly sealed. No news has been released on how these Deatheaters, if they are in fact legitimate Deatheaters, escaped the hands of the Ministry who claimed to have the lot of the Dark Lord's followers either behind bars or six feet under. And if these are just imposters why in the world would people claim to hear Bellatrix Lestrange amongst the group? It has been four months, with eight deaths, three missing peoples, and numerous wounded. Where is the Ministry? Are they cowering once more in their pristine office praying for the Boy Who Lived to come running to their rescue?_

"Rubbish!" Hermione Granger huffed in frustration as she crumbled the Daily Prophet in her hands before finishing the article and tossing it into her garbage bin. With ease she used her wand to light the paper on fire and then extinguishing it. The deep chuckle of her office guest caused her to turn her eyes on him, "It is not funny Harry."

"Of course that isn't funny." Harry Potter, the boy who lived, gestured to the now burnt contents of the bin, his face in a frown. "But you are taking a newbie journalist's article too hard; they always manage to get under your skin."

"She is creating problems Harry." Hermione leaned back in her chair and frowned, her curly brown hair piled messily on her head, a few tendrils falling loose. Her heels were kicked off underneath her desk and her legs were curled up underneath her. Harry raised a brow and the honey brown eyed twenty four year old rolled her eyes, "If people listen to this rubbish the community is going to lose faith in the Ministry."

"Well Kingsley hasn't really given the community much to go on, now has he?" Harry replied grumpily. Hermione sighed knowing that Kingsley's refusal to talk to the public about the recent attacks irked Harry. It reminded the green eyed young adult of the times he was a teen hoping for some news on the rise of the Voldemort and only finding horrendously written articles about the newest Quidditch Heartthrob by Rita Skeeter.

"Harry you cannot blame Kingsley, he has nothing to give the public. We have all been working on this case day in and day out and no breaks!" She groaned in frustration before reaching across her desk and grabbing the overstuffed case file balancing on the edge. "I must have spoken to three dozen witnesses who have nothing we can go on except the attackers being dressed like deatheaters. I have traveled to each Wizarding town and have scoured every inch of each of the towns with teams to find NOTHING!" Hermione grunted, "You and Ron both have been on the scene as soon as you were called and there was nothing you could follow. No magical signatures, none of the Deatheaters we have on files' wands have been used, no missing inmates from Azkaban. You, yourself Harry has spoken to local wand makers under _Veritaserum_ and none of them have created unregistered wands. To put it simply we are stuck."

"Okay I get that Mione but honestly if he doesn't he show face and let the public know we are working on it they are going to start questioning."

"And they aren't going to question when Kingsley has to say no comment when asked about leads or suspects?"

"He has to figure out something especially now! Fucking Bellatrix Lestrange Mione!"

The fair skinned witch just gave her friend a deadly look and glanced off at her enchanted window of the midnight sky that was undoubtedly identical to the one outside. There was no doubt about it, with Bellatrix Lestrange thrown into the mix there was going to be chaos. The crazy, black haired, pureblood witch was one of Voldemort's biggest and most fearsome supporters. She had a dangerous knack at torturing prisoners and anyone they considered less than themselves into either insanity or death. There were very few playthings of the infamous Deatheater that walked away alive and Hermione had been one of them.

The night that she, Harry, and Ron had been captured by Snatchers during the War never left her mind. Over the years the nightmares had subsided from every night to the occasional once or twice but the mental scar was still there, as well as the physical. The etching carved into her arm, branding her as a lesser being then them in their eyes, still twanged with pain ever so often; the cursed dagger leaving the scar red and swollen. Even now Hermione could hear the crazed laughter of Lestrange as she cast torture curse after torture curse upon her demanding answers. The fact that she had managed to keep the truth hidden, her tongue just slipping lies still was a feat she didn't know how she managed when her body had screamed with pain and she mentally begged for Lestrange to stop. When the curses finally ended it was only for Hermione to open her eyes to the woman sitting astride her, the Black family dagger in her hand.

The best thing that came from her torture was the revelation that Bellatrix Lestrange undoubtedly had a horocrux hidden somewhere inside of her vault at Gringotts. The bad side of that was so shortly after being brought to the point where she almost screamed for death Hermione then had to take the form of the woman who had been her tormentor. She was grateful when the Poly-Juice potion had been washed away by the magical waterfall in the undergrounds of Gringotts and that she was able to carry out the rest of their mission as herself, with an Imperioused goblin of course. Still to this day the three friends were not allowed into Gringotts unless under official Ministry business, their money handled by a smaller, unknown bank based in Scotland with a small building in London for those no longer welcomed at Gringotts.

After Gringotts everything came to a head rather fast and before there was much time to plan, to Hermione slight annoyance, they were at Hogwarts and a war was starting. Growing up as a Muggle Hermione had learned about plenty of different Wars but never had she imagined she would be fighting right in the thick of one at the mere age of eighteen years old. Through the bloodshed and tears, the hexes and destruction they had come out victorious with too many casualties to count. After the War ended the Trio spent all of their time attending trials, going to funerals, and helping with the restoration of the castle they had all considered home. Six months after the fall of Voldemort Hermione joined the Ministry of Magic as a Magical Criminal Investigator. It was a new branch that Kingsley opened up after the end of the war with hope to give the Auror department a helping hand with investigating and compiling the evidence for trials. Hermione, who had not wanted to be thick in the fighting like her two best friends, found the career offer enticing knowing she would be happy behind the scenes doing the research. She had prospered in the career and rose in ranks to Assistant Director of the branch.

"I know Harry…" The brunette sighed heavily only to feel her friend's hand rest over hers as he stretched across the table.

"I'm sorry Hermione; sometimes I forget and speak before I think."

"You wouldn't be you if you didn't." Hermione forced a small smile before glancing at her watch that had been given to her as a birthday present from Harry. "Oh dear god, Ginny is going to have my head for keeping you here this late!"

Harry checked his own watch and his emerald eyes widened slightly, "I think it's time we both start heading home. Tomorrow is another day."

"Full of more disappointments." Hermione couldn't help her pessimism as she slipped her feet back into her heels and stood from her desk. Grabbing her case file she slid it into her shoulder bag and closed the top. Every day Hermione came into the Ministry being let down with the lack of new leads or some sort of break.

"Keep your head up Mione, tomorrow might hold something new." The boy who lived attempted to cheer her up as he handed her the traveling cloak that had hung on the coat rack in the corner of the room. Without a comment she took the cloak with a small smile of thanks and pulled it on before walking with her best friend out of the small office that had been hers since her last promotion six months ago. Together they walked through the darkened Ministry hallways until they reached the fireplaces. Turning to face each other Harry pulled Hermione into a tight hug. "Please try to get some sleep tonight. I don't need Oliver hunting me down because his fiancée isn't sleeping again."

Chuckling, the smart witch shifted her briefcase further onto her shoulders. "I will Harry, I have to go to Tinworth tomorrow anyway to speak with the witnesses about Bellatrix." She scrunched her nose at the mere thought and Harry patted her shoulder in comfort.

"If it helps Ron will be one of the Auror's with you when you go." Harry offered causing Hermione to smile brightly.

"That does help, thanks Harry." She gave her friend who was more like a brother another hug before stepping into a fireplace and shouting her destination.

No matter how many times she had traveled by way of floo the constant swirling always made her head ache. Keeping her eyes closed as tight as possible she felt her feet land on the ground and her body stumble forward only to be caught in strong arms. Opening her eyes she smiled up into the face of her fiancé, Oliver Wood, who was dressed for bed, his hair messy from him undoubtedly running his fingers through the brown locks waiting for her arrival. He opened his mouth, most likely to reprimand her for being late once again, but Hermione took the opportunity to place her hand on the back of his head and pull his head forward into a searing kiss that he all too willingly returned, his arms pulling her flush against him.

It was a shock to a lot of people when a year after the fall of Voldemort Hermione Granger started dating Oliver Wood, Quidditch hunk and star. When asked about her and the possible love interest in Ron Weasley the two friends laughed and admitted that though they shared several kisses they knew that a relationship between them would never prosper and most likely would ruin their friendship. Hermione had run into Oliver when the rebuilding of Hogwarts started a few short weeks after the battle ended. They ended up on the same team working on the North end of the castle, piecing together the rubble and returning stones to their proper spot. The work was hard and depressing, the atmosphere quiet and suffocating. It had been Oliver who had broken their working silence first by mentioning that he had seen her during the battle, fighting the Deatheaters and commenting on her abilities.

Hermione had taken his comment with as much appreciation as she could muster and in returned told him that he did his fair share by commanding the fighters on brooms alongside of Kingsley half way through the battle. The two tentatively started talking, at first their conversations centered on the war-much like everything was at that time, what he had done during the months and years leading up to the final battle since his graduation and her time on the run with Ron and Harry. There were some things they skirted around, like the death of their friends and loved ones and her capture at the Manor although it was no secret to the world. As time moved forward and they began to feel more at ease things turned more personal.

It had to be several months after Hermione left the nearly completed Hogwarts and started at the Ministry when Oliver, who she had been keeping correspondence with through letters, showed up at her cubicle. He was dressed from Head to Toe in his Quidditch gear and for the first time in a long time he was sporting a large grin that was rather contagious. He informed her enthusiastically that Quidditch was starting back up with hopes of performing the World Cup that summer to help raise the spirits of the Wizarding community and demanded that she come to the Leaky Cauldron with him for a celebratory lunch, on him. Hermione, although having plans to skip her lunch break that day, found herself agreeing realizing she needed something to celebrate. It was the first time they had ever spent time outside of Hogwarts together and the catalyst to many more.

Their first date had been on Saint Patrick's Day where Oliver took her to a newly opened club by the dark skinned Slytherin Wizard Blaise Zabini, who had remained neutral during the war. They drank, laughed, and danced the night away with no worries or regrets looming over them for the first time in nearly a year. After walking her home to her flat she shared with her two best friends he confessed that he would have asked her out sooner except that by the time he had worked up the courage it had been bordering on Valentine's Day and he thought a first date during the time of love was rather corny. To his relief Hermione laughed and agreed with him, kissing him on the cheek and thanking him for a lovely evening. Their relationship only boomed from that night forward.

Despite how he behaved during his school years Oliver Wood had much more to talk about then just Quidditch. Hermione learned that although the sport was his passion he also loved Herbology and Astrology. On her first visit to his home he confessed his love of the stars by showing her his large telescope that he worked with ease, enjoying pointing out constellations and discussing different alignments over some homemade elf wine while sitting on the grass. The couple had plenty of things to talk about as well as teach, and surprisingly Oliver had managed to talk Hermione into learning how to fly once more with him as her instructor. Although she still didn't enjoy Quidditch as much as Oliver, Harry, or Ron Hermione found herself having much more fun at matches and getting more enthused into the game.

It was three years after they started dating that Oliver popped the question. Honestly, Hermione had no clue that the chocolate brown eyed man was going to propose when he took her to visit Lake of Menteith in Scotland, a location he visited often while growing up. They had spent the day out on the lake, the water frozen over during the harsh winter, skating and laughing. It was as the sun was setting and they were sitting around a small fire that he brought the small box out of his pocket, Hermione's jaw dropping instantly. His nervousness was obvious although unneeded because as soon as he asked the question she was in his arms with a loud yes and kissing him enthusiastically. They made love on the shores of his childhood lake that night in the bitter cold with their bodies and a sleeping bag with a charm on it to keep them warm. The engagement ring was a one and a half carat diamond Princess cut ring with side stones that equaled out to a quarter of a carat diamond. The stones were situated on a 10 carat white gold wedding band that formed to Hermione's finger as he slid it on. Despite her friends excitement along with her adopted family's enthusiasm the newly engaged couple had agreed on a long engagement. It had been a year since she said yes and just recently they picked their wedding day for a year away.

"You are late." Oliver growled as he pulled away from her lips, keeping their bodies touching intimately. Hermione blushed in guilt and leaned up to kiss him again but he jerked his head back, his eyes reprimanding her.

"I'm sorry Oliver, this case is just getting to me." She sighed heavily as she stepped back and out of his arms. Instantly his hand came up to take her cloak as she placed her briefcase on the floor next to their coffee table.

"It's getting to me as well Mione, I would like my fiancée home when I fall asleep." He whined as she bent over to take off her heels. The young witch could feel his eyes roaming over her ample behind with heat and felt her face flush. Hermione stood up straight and gave him a warning look although the look in his eye had her insides warming.

"You are right, I am sorry." She reiterated pulling her shirt out from the waistband of her skirt, his eyes following her movements. Smiling coyly she looked up at him through her lashes. "I'm home now if you are ready for bed."

"You Miss. Granger are something else." He teased before pulling her into their bedroom eagerly, his tiredness forgotten.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

**Well…another chapter the next day. I didn't plan for it to happen like this but I have the thoughts in my head so I might as well write, right? I hope you all enjoyed this chapter; I have to admit it was fun writing it but I think that is because I am just enjoying writing again, and it's nice to be creative once more :) **

**So on with the routine- read and review and wait for the next chapter which will be focusing back on a certain pureblood wizard! Keep in mind I did say this was going to be slow. The 4****th**** chapter should have the two finally meeting (something to have you look forward to).**

**Just FYI's: I still have no beta and am looking for someone to make me a cover if possible :)**

**-Maria**


	3. Home Sweet Home?

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing you recognize- that belongs to the lovely J.K Rowling…How I wished I did own it though…wishful thinking! Haha _

* * *

**Chapter Three:**

[July 2004]

Malfoy Manor. It had been in the Malfoy family for centuries, as far back as their entrance into Britain. The estate was conquered by King William I in the late 10th century. At that time Magic was still very common and the King had made an extremely shady deal with Lucius's great-great-great-great grandfather Armand Malfoy. In return for the plot of land Armand brewed the great king a powerful love potion in order for him to gain the heart of the princess of his rival, uniting the two countries and furthering his reach of power. Armand Malfoy moved into the Manor and bought a few surrounding properties of the local muggles, furthering his own reach and creating a home for him family to live in for years to come.

As the years turned into decades and the decades turned into centuries the Manor passed from one Malfoy to the next, each Malfoy buying more and more land from the surrounding neighbors until they gained the amount of land the estate now resided on. The same land that had gone unkempt for nearly five years that held a luxurious home that had been untouched for just as long.

Lucius Malfoy stood on the cracked and weed ridden walk path to the front steps of the once magnificent house, his clothes hanging off of him- three sizes too big for his malnourished frame. On one side of him stood the well put together Minister of Magic and on the other side stood the upright Weasley, whose name- although reintroduced, still escaped him. His brittle hair was loose down his back, the wind pushing it back and forth as it blew, occasionally whipping it in his face as he stared defeated at his once majestic home.

Directly after the battle Lucius had been placed under arrest and taken to the bowels of the Ministry where newly charged criminals were placed until their move to Azkaban where they would wait until their trial. It was several days after his arrest, while sitting in the temporary cell of the Wizarding Prison that news of the raid on his ancestral home reached his ears. According to his sources, who had been his wife at the time, the remaining Malfoy's were not allowed to step foot on the property since the end of the battle and were living in a hotel until they were given the okay by the Ministry to reenter the Manor since leaving the country until they were cleared of any charges was out of the question. Not long after, a week before the start of his trial, Draco had come to him to inform him that he and his mother was moving into their chateau in France, both of them being placed on several years' probation- the Manor had been turned upside down in the raid, their house elves freed by law and all dark artifacts confiscated.

Lucius, although angered by the news that the Malfoy Manor was no longer the primary home to the Malfoy line, allowed his wife and son to live where they wished, not truly being able to do anything about the situation from his current location. Never in all his time did he believe they would allow the once breathtaking land to become an abandoned building. The once perfectly trimmed hedges now stuck out at odd angles and crept up the iron wrought fence that surrounded the lands. The flower beds that had been manicured to perfection were now lost in the over knee high grass. Vines wrapped their way up the side of his home and the once evenly edged sides were now grown over. Trees branched outwards at all angles, limbs cracked and dead flowers clinging helplessly to their home. The top of the once sparkling crystal fountain was dried up with moss clinging to its sculpture.

"Well…" Kingsley cleared his throat in obvious discomfort at the once prestigious man's shock. "Shall we continue onward?"

Unable to find the energy to speak Lucius nodded his head in confirmation, actually scared of what was to come. If the outside of the house was as broken down as it appeared he knew he was in for an appalling sight once they passed the large oak front doors. Steeling himself as much as he could he allowed Kingsley to lead the way, the keys to the home dangling in his hands. Had his family even cared to get the keys back after the Ministry was done with their search or had they given the home up without second thought? Were they that willing to give up their history, their past, their name? Lucius knew he really shouldn't be as surprised as he was but he couldn't help it, after all the years; he himself grew up in this home, he wedded Narcissa here on the very grounds, they conceived their son in these very halls and they watched as Draco grew from an infant to a young man- was there no sentimental value for them?

Lucius, despite wanting to believe he did not fully lose his family, knew that his son and wife washed their hands of him and anything to do with the Malfoy name that they could. Three months ago when Kingsley first visited him inside of Azkaban he had been granted permission to write letters to his son, a leisure that had been taken from him due to his crimes- the Ministry not wishing to risk any chances of negative correspondence, as though he would attempt to become the next Dark Lord. It had taken him nearly three weeks before he touched the parchment that had been left for him and two weeks after that to pick up the Quill. It was a week after Kingsley informed him that the Council had agreed to release him from Azkaban in exchange for his help on the cases of the Deatheater attacks that he began writing. He sent the letter; explaining to Draco the stipulations of his release, several days before Kingsley had come for him. There had been no reply or even attempt at contact from his only child and as he left Azkaban early that morning it was to an empty hallway of no waiting family members.

With ease Kingsley unlocked the door and handed the ancient looking keys to Lucius who gave them an appraising look before taking them with a bowed head. He never used the keys before this day and couldn't remember his father or even grandfather using the set but they had been handed over in the days that Armand was given the Manor. To be honest Lucius was even surprised they still existed and wondered if the Ministry found them during their search.

"I will leave you here for now Mister Malfoy. Tomorrow afternoon I will send over an investigator and some Auror's to speak with you about the case to get you better acquainted. Please remember unless you notify it with the Ministry beforehand you will be arrested upon leaving your property unless accompanied by a Ministry employee." Kingsley said to which Lucius only nodded. Shifting slightly he proceeded onward, "Your kitchen has several bags of groceries provided by the Ministry. Your access to your vaults will be available starting in two days' time. All other estates still under your name are free to be used and can be accessed through your floo network which will be monitored by our communication department."

"Wouldn't be the first time."

"This time though it is not for spying as Voldemort" Kingsley ignored the slight flinch Lucius performed at the mention of the megalomaniacs' name "Used it for. We will not listen to the entirety of the conversation but certain key words and phrase has been charmed to set off alarms. Every person you have contact with through the floo network will be catalogued in a book that can be accessed by the director of the Communication Department and myself- as well as anyone I grant access to. Anytime someone other than me or the director is given permission you will be given a 24 hour notice to dispute the access with reasonable cause."

"Anything else?" Lucius asked trying not to stare at the layers of dust that covered the entrance halls floors, end tables, and chandeliers. He wasn't meaning to be rude but it had been many years since he had walked the halls of his home and he was eager to do so once more. There was little enjoyment he would be granted with his release and although the Manor held the not most pleasant memories it was still the only place he had called home.

"All your house elves have been freed in accordance with your punishment. It has been some years since you were a part of the Wizarding world. A few years ago the Regulation and Control of Magical creatures passed the law that house-elves were no longer slaves and are required to be paid one galleon a week with two days off and paid vacation time."

Lucius couldn't stop himself from giving the Minister an incredulous look. Losing his house elves was already known information with him but now if he wished to have the service of one he had to employ them? Who in their right mind would pass such in an insane law? For as long as house elves had been around they were serving Wizards and Witches alike. It was in their genetic build up, it was in their history and now…now they were treated as though they were human and had rights? He saw the warning look in Shacklebolts' eyes and snapped shut the mouth he opened to make a comment. He allowed himself to seethe at the ridiculousness but just jerked his head in silent understanding.

"I would recommend learning what you can on what has changed and happened in the past five years Mister Malfoy." Weasley said as he stepped to the Minister's side. "Someone will be here around noon tomorrow. Your gates have been charmed to log every visitor. Any Ministry employee has the automatic right to enter the grounds but anyone outside of the Ministry would need your permission besides immediate family."

"I understand, is there anything else I can help you with today?" Lucius asked directing his question to the Minister and not his personal assistant.

"That will be all Lucius. Your magic has been blocked through the Ministry and any use of illegal magical objects will result in your immediate arrest. You are allowed the ability to brew potions, create light wandlessly and use a broom but besides that all magical activity will be monitored in your home."

"I believe I get the message Minister Shacklebolt, I am a dangerous wizard who will be watched very thoroughly." His snappy tone was unmistakable as he spoke, after all how much clearer could they get.

"As long as you understand; this is a once in a life time thing Mister Malfoy and I would recommend you not screwing it up. This process could either mean your freedom or you will be right back in Azkaban with another charge on your head." Kingsley stated seriously before looking to the Weasley boy and gesturing towards the gate. "Please do not forget, noon tomorrow Mister Malfoy."

Lucius said nothing but waited as the two walked back down his walkway, their heads turned towards each other as they spoke quickly, most likely about him. As they passed through the iron gates they disappeared with loud cracks leaving Lucius alone for the first time in his home in five years. Closing his front door he turned to face his home which smelled musty. Attempting for some extra light he twisted his wrist and muttered 'lumos' only for nothing to happen. Frowning he attempted the wandless spell he had mastered years ago while still a teen in Hogwarts and again there was no change in the lighting. Lucius angrily tried once more only to growl angrily in frustration, his magic weak from lack of use. Moving with ease in the darkness he reached the center table of the entrance hall where a candle waited in the center. Getting to work he brushed the wax stick free of the layer of dust and proceeded to open the draw in the table to retrieve matches, a small book of the muggle object he never in his life thought he would be forced to use.

The only reason the single book resided in his home was for the fact that Narcissa secretly loved the smell that was created during their use. Only a few single sticks were missing from her only book showing how little she indulged in her liking. With ease he ran the match along the back of the book and instantly the stick caught fire and he moved it to the wick of the candle, the extra light emanating instantly in a circle around him. Shaking the flame out he placed the match book into his pants pocket and grabbed the sterling silver candle holder, preparing himself to explore his home.

It took nearly three hours for Lucius to make his way through his oversized estate. His steps had been muffled by the layers of dust. Furniture was overturned, some destroyed in the war path of the Ministry's search and seizure. Draws were pulled out of their dressers, wardrobes moved away from their original locations, beds flipped upside down, cabinets emptied to the floor, and secret hideaways blasted open. Never in all his life had he seen the Manor in such a disarray and couldn't help but wonder how in the world was he going to fix the mess. Growing up as a pureblood meant that he always had a servant to do his bidding, cleaning was not an option for him, cooking was a trait he couldn't even fathom attempting and to be honest Lucius wasn't even sure if or where the laundry room was. He had never not had a house elf and wondered if there was even cleaning supplies in his home and how would he use them.

He had spent nearly his whole search cursing and wishing his magic had not been blocked so he could take his anger out before fixing the home he once had been proud to live in. By the end of his walkthrough Lucius made his way back to the kitchen where several grocery bags sat atop a dirty island, plates that had been stowed away were dumped in the sink or piled precariously high on the counter tops. Moving cautiously, never being in the kitchen before to serve himself, he looked inside the bag and puzzled over the items as he removed them from their confines. This was no food, it was ingredients to cook with; did the Ministry find amusement in this situation?

"Bloody fools…" He growled before grabbing a bag of chips and moving over to the sink where he searched for a clean and usable cup. Unable to find one he gave in and ran one of the many glasses under the water, using his fingers to help wipe away the grime before filling it with cold water. Placing the chips under his arm Lucius grabbed the glass of water and the candle that was slowly becoming his only light as the sun set and made his way to his bedroom.

* * *

"Nothing fits, nothing is clean, and this is just as worse as that bloody hell hole." He muttered grumpily the next day as he pulled on clothes that had once fit his body to a t. Lucius had spent the previous night holed up in his room his mind whirling with thoughts, his stomach content with its meager dinner and his sheets dusty. Of course it wasn't as truly bad as Azkaban but he couldn't believe he was forced to live here in the conditions it was in.

Lucius had woken up to a cold bedroom and although he was quiet used to the cold after his sentence in Azkaban he had never woken in his room without a fire lit. He had fumbled out of his bed and glared angrily at his messy room before shuffling through the clothes he had left behind. Shaking off the dust in disgust he proceeded to do the one thing that made him feel slightly better, he showered in his golden claw footed bathtub. He had managed to clean the object by using the detachable shower head and his head. Under the sink he found unopened soap and shampoo which he used nearly half the bottle, shower nonexistent in Azkaban; the closest one got was being hosed down by a guard if their smell became too overbearing. Several towels had escaped considerable damage besides a few moth holes and Lucius thanked Merlin for that fact as he dried himself and pulled on the clothes that hung off of him.

Using the towel to clean off the mirror above his sink he brushed through his hair grimacing at the knots he encountered and wondering if the locks would ever return back to their luxurious feel. Once done he tied his hair back, a feat he hadn't had the chance to take part in since his last hair tie snapped several weeks into his stint in Azkaban. It was shortly after brushing his teeth by using toothpaste on his finger, to his utter horror, that he could hear the echoing chimes of his front door being rung. He had overslept in his bed the night before and now the Ministry employees that were to introduce him to the case was here.

Feeling like a fool in his baggy clothes, his sunken in face, and messy home he made his way down the staircases that led to the third floor where his master bedroom was located and toward the oak doors he had walked through the day before. The sunlight was pouring through his windows lighting up the inside as he made his way. With a lifetime of memory he got to the front door in a matter of minutes, forcing himself to hold his head as high as he could he opened the door and narrowed his eyes instantly.

"This is punishment, isn't it?" He growled in contempt.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

**Personally I am not sure how I feel about this chapter; I am really iffy on it. But sometimes you get those boring chapters. The next one should be so much better! I haven't been getting as many reviews as I would like, but I understand and will continue posting hoping for some encouragement at some point :) I really hope you guys don't get used to me posting a chapter every day; this is just how it is happening surprisingly at the moment. Like I said last chapter, I am just very excited about writing again and am intrigued to see how the story unfolds even though I have a majority of it plotted out in my head- those are all the big plot points though, it's the little things that help pull a tale together. **

**Again I have no beta but do review and yet I am still only human. Also I am still looking for someone to create a cover for this story, I attempted one myself but let us just say that came out ridiculously horrible, I laughed over it for a good few minutes. **

**Well you know the routine- read, enjoy, review!**

**-Maria**


	4. First Meeting

_Disclaimer: __I own nothing you recognize that belongs to the lovely J.K Rowling…_

* * *

_**Chapter Four:**_

_[July 2004]_

Hermione watched in amusement from behind her coffee mug as her fiancée rushed around the house, his hair in a disarray and his eyes barely open. The young witch was used to waking up in the early hours of the morning before the sun would rise to prepare for the day however Oliver usually stayed in bed until near noon where he would than proceed to get ready for his own work day filled with training, working out, or strategy talks. Today however the stubble faced wizard was supposed to be up early in order to prepare the guest bedroom and himself for the arrival of his parents' that was spending the weekend. Not used to waking up early Oliver had rushed out of bed and was currently trying to get himself fed before jumping in for a quick shower.

"They are right pains in my ass…" Oliver mumbled as he charmed the bread to fly into the toaster as he reached for the coffee pot. "Why in their right mind would they want to be here by ten in the morning?"

"Because they never see you and are eager to start badgering you for their grandchildren." Hermione smiled wickedly causing Oliver to turn and glare at her.

"You enjoy this but my parents will be on your case as well." Oliver growled knowing how correct Hermione was.

It wasn't that Hermione disliked Oliver's parents it was actually quite the opposite; Mark and Harmony Wood were two of the most kind hearted people she had the opportunity to meet and she was ecstatic that she would be calling them her in-laws but they were rather impatient. When the couple had only been dating for a year they started asking their son where her ring was, once the ring was on the finger they were wondering when the wedding would take place, and now that the date was picked they were curious about grandchildren. Hermione took it all in good stride since much like her own parents Oliver's mother and father waited until they were older to have a family and now that they were getting up there in age they wanted small children once more and had to look forward to it in the form of grandchildren.

"The little that I am home that is." Hermione retorted knowing that it irked her handsome fiancée that the first weekend she was requested to work his parents were coming into town.

Kingsley had called Hermione into his office the previous night and wondered whether she would be able to work on her normal days off, Saturday and Sunday. Hermione without pause agreed to do so and then proceeded to ask Kingsley why. Had she known the reason beforehand she wasn't sure she would have said yes so readily. It was news to Hermione that Lucius Malfoy was being released from his sentence in Azkaban, the name had not been mentioned in years and there was plenty of times that she forgot the pureblood bigot existed; of course on the occasions her nightmares would haunt her or her mind wandered down the dark memories of the past she would remember the long haired blonde.

Before she could explode in anger Kingsley quickly explained to her that his knowledge of the inner working of the deatheaters could help them, he of all the options would know the workings of their minds and help try to understand the meaning behind the attacks while maybe telling them of associates that could possibly help them along the way. Hermione listened dutifully as Kingsley rattle off all the pros the aristocrat's release could bring, the stipulations for his release, and his need for her to remain on the case. Working alongside Lucius Malfoy, one of the biggest players and supporters in the dark side of the war, was not something Hermione ever envisioned. Even now with all of Kingsley's promise of it being worth Hermione knew this case would be the biggest headache she would ever encountered and wondered just how thrilled Lucius would be when he would find out that he would be working beside a muggleborn. And not just any muggleborn but the muggleborn who helped put him behind bars not just once but twice.

"Don't remind me I am not happy at all about this Hermione." Oliver said while he took his first sip of his completely black coffee, his eyes opening a little bit more, "I am still upset you agreed to work with Lucius fucking Malfoy."

"It's my case Oliver, I am lead investigator if I said no Kingsley would have given the job to another worker and I would be paranoid the whole time that something would go wrong."

"Like you aren't going to be paranoid being around that slimy bastard? You are going to his house Mione; remember the last time you were there?" He snapped causing Hermione's eyes to narrow and the petite woman to slam her almost empty cup on the kitchen table.

"I remember quite well thank you very much Oliver, it's not like it is something I could forget." She stood from her seat, anger coursing through her. She knew Oliver didn't mean it to hurt her but he was acting as though she had no clue what she was getting into. Did he really think that she slept peacefully last night knowing she was going to be returning to the scene of the crime where she had been tortured, where she had thought she was going to die? Did he really thing that she was getting some kind of enjoyment knowing that most of her work time would be spent in the company of a man who not only had wished her dead numerous times but attempted to kill her just as often? Oliver sighed in remorse and moved to reach for her but Hermione dodged his outstretched hand, "I have to go to work, I will be home later."

"Hermione I'm sorry!" Oliver attempted but she ignored his apology, grabbed her briefcase, and stepped into the fireplace calling out her destination as she threw the floo powder onto the ground.

Hermione stumbled slightly with a curse as she reached the foyer of the Ministry of Magic, her shoulders still tensed from Oliver's last remark. She knew he meant well and worried for her but Hermione could have at any point during Kingsley's speech about Lucius backed out and easily let him assign the task of Lucius Malfoy to another investigator but Hermione didn't want that. This case was starting to take a slight personal turn for the brunette witch although she would never admit it; the fact that Bellatrix Lestrange had been brought into the mix meant to Hermione that she had to help solve the case, if just to ease her own mind-as selfish as that was. In just one weeks' time she, Harry, Ron, Kingsley, Percy and now Lucius were going to the un-plotted grave site of the deatheaters and digging up the coffin of Bellatrix Lestrange. Once inside Percy was going to use diagnostic spells on the remains to see if it was indeed the corpse of the crazed pureblood. After they got their results…well Hermione just prayed that the results came back as the ones they wanted because she had no next step planned.

Glancing up she saw the mirror like windows that were the Minister's office, his location overlooking the atrium of the Ministry. She had been in the office a handful of times and was still amused that they had used the process that muggle cops used in interrogation rooms with the Minister's office, no one could see in but those on the inside could see out. Glancing at the clock hanging precariously on the wall behind the front guard she jumped into action and moved towards the shifts that would take her up to the Minister's floor. She followed a crowd into one of the several elevators and moved towards the side trying her hardest to not be squished by neither the oversized man who was sweating something profusely for such a cooled morning or by the stampede of people still trying to push their way into the cart. Once the last wizard, a new employee in her own Department, managed to squeeze onto the elevator it took off.

The quick moving elevator made only a handful of stops, letting nearly half of the riders off, before coming to her stop. Pushing her way through the remaining people with a constant excuse me falling off her tongue she exited the elevator at the same time as a certain red headed Auror, albeit a bit more gracefully. Hermione watched as Ron Weasley stumbled over his own robes as he popped out from between two burly sized wizards who were dressed in the obvious robes of an unmentionable. Hermione giggled slightly as Ron brushed off his robes and looked up at her.

"Bloody fools wouldn't budge." Ron shot a look at the two men, one whose lips turned upward slightly, before the cart was magically pulled back with a force that left it looking like a blur. Once he gathered his bearings once again Ron focused his attention on Hermione who was wearing a black pencil skirt, a white button up blouse, and black pumps. Her curls were loose down her back with the front strands pulled back and held together by a small white clip. "Decided to forgo the robe today?"

Hermione chuckled slightly as she looked down at her normal attire. It was common to see Hermione as well as various other employees walk around the Ministry without their work robes, their name tags verifying their position as workers. Normally when she left the Ministry on official work business she wore her robes but today she purposefully left them home. "I thought I would be more comfortable in my regular clothes." She smiled knowing that her muggle attire would probably irk the Malfoy patriarch, or at least part of her was hoping so.

"And this has nothing to do with sticking it to a pathetic excuse for a man?" Ron chuckled as they started walking towards Kingsley's office.

"If it bothers him than all the more fun for me, right?"

"I hear he is like all emotionally screwed up now and looks like utter shit."

"You spend five years in Azkaban and tell me how you feel." Hermione reprimanded him but her tone just rolled off the solid man.

"Don't tell me you feel sorry for the ruddy bastard." Ron whipped his head to look at her only to see her scoff.

"I don't think there is anything Lucius Malfoy could do that would make me feel bad for him. If it wasn't for the fact that we needed his help I would be more than happy to continue on forgetting he even existed as he rotted away in Azkaban."

"Percy says his family doesn't even talk to him, supposedly Malfoy senior sent a letter to mini Malfoy about his release, nothing was ever heard back from him."

"Percy shouldn't be discussing his job with anyone, especially you." Hermione said as they came up to the secretary of the Minister. Hermione shot the older dark blonde a smile, "Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley here to see Minister Shacklebolt please."

"Just one moment, Miss. Granger." The secretary, Gwen Nodes, gave her a dazzling smile before moving out of her seat and making her way to the door that opened to the Minister's office.

"Why do you always have to use my full first name, what is so wrong with Ron?" The youngest male Weasley huffed in annoyance causing Hermione to smile knowingly. "And what exactly do you mean especially me?"

"Well, first off you have a fine hatred of the Malfoys-"

"Like you don't?" He interrupted.

"Of course I do but yours' is different than the hate I hold for them. Your family has had some kind of back and forth thing with the Malfoy's for centuries so you are already extremely biased against them since a young age and take joy in almost all bad things that happen to them."

"Can you blame me?"

"Secondly," Hermione continued on as though Ron hadn't spoken. "You can be mistaken for a girl with the way you gossip Ronald, anything that is told to you never stays secret."

"That is not true!" He defended with earnest, "And stop with the Ronald!"

"I know it bothers you." Hermione giggled but before Ron could say anymore Gwen had returned from the office, her smile still bright on her face.

"He will see you two now." Gwen chirped, her attitude much like a sixteen year old than a thirty something year old.

"Thanks Gwen!" Hermione spoke as she grabbed Ron's arm who was pouting silently and steered him towards' Kingsley's office door. As she walked through the doorway Hermione smiled brightly, "Harry! I didn't know you were coming with us!"

"You didn't think I would miss out on the fun did you?" The ebony haired wizard replied sarcastically causing Ron to laugh deeply from behind her as he closed the door.

"I can tell you I'm giddy to see the arrogant prick knocked down a few pegs." Ron dropped into the chair across from Kingsley's own seat with a grin on his face.

"Ron, Harry you will do well to remember you are showing face as Ministry employees." Kingsley reminded them although there was certain gleam in his eyes. Ron just jerked his head in understanding.

"Come on Kings, you've seen him- is it really as bad as Percy says it is?"

"I am not going to chatter about the condition of a felon Ron." Kingsley said attempting to remain a neutral Minister although he had fought across the blonde during the Final Battle when he had been nothing more than an Order member, "Hermione, please keep them in line."

"Of course Kingsley." Hermione said taking a seat as well. To be honest she was glad it was Harry and Ron who were going with her to Malfoy Manor instead of two other Auror's but Hermione had a gut feeling that it was a part of Kingsley's plan. Although he might state he wouldn't gossip she knew that by him sending the three of them he was getting some sort of amusement out of it, there was no way Lucius Malfoy would be thrilled to see them.

"We don't need a babysitter Kings, we know how to behave properly." Ron spoke up causing Harry to nod in agreement.

"We have grown up since being rambunctious teens." The savior of the Wizarding world threw in.

"Oh yes, you two proved that so well last week when you glued Percy to his chair…" Hermione muttered under her breath only to have her friend and her boss start chuckling in amusement. Seeing her hard look Kingsley cleared his throat to attempt to cover his laughter.

"Hermione is right boys. I know all three of you have a past with Lucius Malfoy but it has been five years." Kingsley held up his hand to stop any interruptions, "That doesn't excuse anything he has done but this is an official case and loathe as I am to admit it we need him to corporate with us. Though he has made a deal with the council and I his help can be delayed as long as he wishes. It's not ideal but the man has the upper hand on us."

"We won't mess this up Kingsley…" Harry muttered feeling annoyed at how the pureblood still had some sort of control in the magical world.

"I have faith you won't Harry. Lucius Malfoy will be expecting the three of you at noon so you have several hours to prepare what you will bring with you and what you will discuss."

"Doe he knows it's us coming?" Ron leaned forward with curiosity causing Kingsley to shake his head. The three friends' looked at each other knowingly as Ron sat back once more and linked his fingers together behind his head, "Oh this is going to be a good day."

"Ronald…" Hermione chided.

"Hermy!" He gasped pulling out the nickname the giant Grawp had given her back in their fifth year. Hermione's face scrunched up in dislike and her eyes narrowed, before she could retort though the dark skinned wizard who had gathered them there this morning interrupted them.

"Enough you three!" Kingsley ordered causing Harry to look at him in shock.

"I haven't said anything!" Harry objected only for his boss to ignore.

"Why don't you three get to work, I want a full report tomorrow morning on how today goes, I also expect you to set up a time for tomorrow with Lucius to continue your discussions." The three best friend's stood to leave as Kingsley rose from his seat, "Harry, can you stay behind for a moment, I wish to talk to you about something."

"Of course sir." Harry jerked his head in a short nod of understanding before giving Ron and Hermione a smile, "Meet you at Mione's office?"

"We'll be there." Hermione said pulling the interested Ron out of the door behind her. With a comfortable silence falling between the two they hurried to the shaft where they made the quick trip to their Department floor that was split between the Investigators and the Auror's. The two thirds of the Golden Trio greeted their co-workers as they passed but once they were behind her office door the two got straight to work, their previous joking manners aside.

Harry joined them nearly an hour later where he joined them. They worked in hushed tones although her office had been warded against any straying ears. For several hours with only a half hour break for tea they compiled the paperwork they felt comfortable leaving with Lucius Malfoy after their meeting. Along with information on the case the three decided that although seeing Lucius struggle with the changes of the past five years would be justice they didn't want to be slowed down in their work with his lack of knowledge so they also gathered as many important articles as they could. By the time they were shoving all their work into a rather flimsy folder they were nearly running late. Moving quickly they reached the designated apparation points inside the Ministry and with a turn on their heels the three of them landed on the front step of Malfoy Manor.

Hermione inhaled sharply as she found herself face to face with the solid doors, her memories of their capture threatening to bombard forward. Her arms were wrapped tightly around the overstuffed folder, the wind whipping at the three of them from behind. Glancing over her shoulder the walkway was far from what she remembered on her last path up but as destroyed as she remembered from her last unknown visit, which had been two weeks prior when she had awoken from a nightmare of the battle at Hogwarts.

"It's weird without the peacocks…" Ron muttered softly from her side causing Hermione and Harry both to jerk their heads to look at him in wonder. Within seconds Hermione started laughing at the odd statement, her nervous strung high causing the sound to come out strained. "You okay Mione?"

Hermione forced herself to stop laughing and swallowed heavily, nodding her head in reassurance. "I'm okay…I just never thought I'd be here again."

"I don't think any of us thought that." Harry chimed in running a hand through the hair that he had never been able to tame, gold wedding band catching the sunlight and reflecting the shine.

"Well we can't stall forever, can we?" Ron stepped forward and raised his hand and pressed the barely intact doorbell that was located on the left side of the twin doors. The group inhaled and exhaled deeply before schooling their features as the chimes that signaled their arrival echoed through the deep mansion.

Hermione was quiet sure that the house was probably once a beautiful home. She had heard tales of gorgeous rooms with high vaulted ceilings, pristine floors that people would be honored to eat on, and a library that people would die to set foot in. Talks of dazzling balls and the most important parties had been swapped around from one witch to the next, the envy of not being invited and the arrogance of attending lying heavily on each person. The brief glimpse she had of the entrance hall all those years ago reminded her of a palace, the hall open, the walls clean, the chandelier sparkling. It had been a quick thought that had crossed her mind without much notice as she was dragged by her hair through the doors to the Drawing Room. Later on, when she had been alone in her room at Shell Cottage she had reflected on it and wondered why that thought of all thoughts had passed through her mind at that time. The door opening pulled her from her memories and had her holding her breath in something akin to fear as none other than Lucius Malfoy looked out at them.

"This is punishment, isn't it?" What was left of the man before them growled and despite her stomach flipping something awful Hermione plastered a professional smile on her face but was cut off from saying anything by Ron, who seemed wasn't lying about being giddy over seeing Lucius Malfoy once again.

"Aw come on Malfoy, is that anyway to greet old friends?" His cheeky grin was large and Harry's attempt to cover his laughter was overlooked as Hermione gaped at her once rather shy friend. The youngest Weasley was obviously spending too much extra time with his older brother at the joke shop. Of course George needed someone there for him after the death of his twin during the final battle but in some off way Ron had become George's newest partner in tricks, inventions, and troublemaking.

Sometimes the group would watch as the light in George's eyes would die during a particular spectacular joke. Fred was never far from George's mind and he never fully healed from the loss of his other half but Ron's presence helped keep George going when no one thought he had the will to continue on, together the two of them reopened the joke shop two years after the war. When they reached the fourth year anniversary George and Ron announced the news that not only was George expanding but he was also releasing some new products that coming fall. Although being an Auror took up a majority of his time Ron spent as much free time in the shop with his brother and even had George move in with him after Harry left to live with Ginny.

A muscle in the once prestigious man's jaw twitched and Hermione questioned how long it would be before he exploded. However, despite what she expected the man just stepped to the side. "I believe we have news to discuss." He spoke, his rough voice a difference to his once smooth tones.

Hermione cleared her throat and shot a look to the two men on either side of her, "Thank you Mister Malfoy." She steeled herself mentally and took that first footstep over the threshold, the smell of the house hitting her hard, her eyes blinking in disbelief at the lack of cleanliness. At least Ron had been right about one thing in his gossiping earlier- Lucius Malfoy looked like utter shit.

* * *

Rubbing her temple she sat back slightly in her upholstered dining room chair and looked over the various papers that were spread out over the exaggerated sized table. The four of them had been at this for nearly three hours already and Hermione was starting to get a migraine. When the door of the Manor first closed on them she almost went into a full panic attack but as Lucius Malfoy moved past her to lead the way she felt the comforting fingers of Harry wrapping around her own, lending his support without drawing attention to them. The biggest difficulty for Hermione, besides being in the Manor in the first place and passing the door she knew to lead to the Drawing Room, was the dirt. Hermione wasn't a complete neat freak but the dust that coated everything was horrendous, the smell of old stilled aired made her want to gag, and in all honesty she was slightly surprised that the Ministry allowed anyone to live in these conditions. Then again she supposed it was only slightly fair considering that underneath the floor she was standing on was dungeons that forced prisoner's to suffer the same conditions he was now forced to deal with- minus the torture.

"Alright. We need a break." Hermione ordered seeing Ron glaring at Lucius at the man just ignoring the red head. In fact he had done quite a good job at ignoring all of them during the time spent here. The only reaction she had received from the nearly walking zombie was when she used her magic to scrub the dining room into cleanliness, there was no way she was going to work in the environment it had been.

"Thank Merlin!" Ron growled as he pushed his seat back and stretched, his eyes never leaving the older man.

"Mister Malfoy do you have tea?" Hermione questioned even though the man found himself most reasons not to answer her. Just like previous attempts at a conversation he just shrugged. Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. "Well where is the kitchen?"

With a flick of his head he gestured through a door that was located in the furthest corner of the room without even turning to look at her. Taking a deep breath she counted to ten mentally before moving to the door and through unsurprised to see the kitchen in as much of disarray as the dining room, if not worse. The only thing that stood out was the barely touched grocery bags. Trying not to touch much of the grime she searched the belongings, found the teas, and used magic once more to clean the teapot and a section of the stove. She refused to clean the whole of the kitchen knowing in the end it would only be helping the man in the next room.

"Hermione." Harry said in a way of greeting as he entered the kitchen. He paused in the doorway obviously a little unsure about leaving Ron alone with Lucius but finally allowed the door to close behind him.

"Harry…"A deep sigh was all she needed to have the boy wonder give her a strained smile. "Do you even think that he is listening to a word we have said?"

"I am sure of it, I mean what else could he possibly be doing?"

"I don't know but Ron did say Percy said he was mentally unstable."

"Emotionally unstable."

"Same thing." She huffed as she waited for the water to boil, her teeth coming out to gnaw on her bottom lip as she lost herself in thought. It was several seconds before she opened her mouth again, "He hasn't done anything Harry. He hasn't made any comments, he hasn't grunted, he hasn't even looked up from the damn table- how the hell is he supposed to be helping us."

"Did you really think he would make this easy on us?"

"Why shouldn't he? The quicker we can finish this case the quick he can go back to isolation and we never have to worry about him again." She bristled angrily before feeling Harry pull her into a hug. Instantly her rigid posture relaxed as she returned it.

"Having a hard time being here is understandable Hermione." Harry whispered.

"I didn't think it would be this hard." She was more annoyed with herself than anyone or anything else. Hermione had really thought that she would be able to handle the environment better than she was, even if she wasn't letting on- or maybe she was, after all Harry noticed.

"Well let's go back in there and get back to work, I'm sure we could skip out early." Harry offered a she agreed readily and the tea whistled. _Only a little bit longer, I can do this_ Hermione thought to herself as she moved to get the tea and cups.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

**Alright to be honest I thought this chapter would have more interaction between Lucius and Hermione but that's not how it played out, I ended up writing more while she was at the Ministry with Ron and Harry than I initially planned and thought about deleting it but changed my mind against that. I like the relationship between them and at least it shows that they are still strong together. **

**I decided to end it here though because I did want this chapter to drag on. The next chapter will **_**definitely**_ **be more Lucius and Hermione interaction- I have already mapped it out in my head. I might start using breaks during the chapter to switch POVs but we will see- it is just an idea at this moment. I am a big wing it type of person but at the same time have a general plan. **

**I really hope you all enjoyed this or at least some of it :) I again am going beta-less with only rereading with my human eyes. Haha Also I am still looking for anyone to design a cover.**

**To my reviewer **zeeksmom **do not worry about me abandoning this; I am thrilled to be writing this. I don't know how far this story will be with the month of November comes around but I might disappear that month. It will not only by my son Landon's third birthday that month but the month I have his little brother Drew so that will be an extremely busy month- that is far off in the distance though.**

**One final thing, I don't know when I will be posting again, I might start writing the next chapter after I post this but tomorrow is not only my mother's birthday but she is having major surgery. As long as all comes out good I will be helping to take care of her for a few days. Read, review, and have a great day!**

**Maria**


	5. Quid Pro Quo

_Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize that belongs to the lovely J.K Rowling…_

* * *

_**Chapter Five:**_

(HPOV)

"We will be just outside the door Miss. Granger." The burly Auror that Harry had assigned to tag along with her to Malfoy Manor belted out in his deep voice, his arms crossed over his chest. His partner, who matched him in height and size stood beside him in much the same fashion making Hermione feel like she more had body guards than co-workers. It was her third day back at Malfoy Manor and although Harry and Ron had truly wanted to join her they had their own work to attend to and promised that she would be well protected. Not that she needed someone to protect her from a man who looked like the wind would push him over with ease and was magically stinted but the good intentions were there.

"Thank you Auror Johnson…Auror Bentley." Hermione nodded to each in turn before closing the dining room door behind her. Not surprisingly the dining room was still the only real livable location in the house, well of what she had seen at least. The fact that Lucius Malfoy hadn't put any effort into cleaning the filth that was layering his home wasn't surprising to her- after all, had the man ever cleaned something in his life. Turning she saw that the blonde man was already at the head seat, his hands on the table and his eyes cast downward. Sighing heavily she moved to take a seat next to him and opened the file.

"Okay Mister Malfoy I figured today we could start going over the facts of the first attack." She gave him a few seconds to do something; make a reply, acknowledge her existence, but nothing. Refusing to allow his lack of response to agitate her she continued further on. "On January twenty-sixth of this year the Auror Department of the Ministry of Magic was alerted to an attack on the Wizarding Town of Wimbourne around four in the morning. Auror's Hampton, Stewart, and Underhill were the first on the scene and the very first thing they noticed was the Dark Mark hovering above the town center."

Hermione glanced at the man from the corner of her eye but saw no difference in his posture, taking a sip of the tea she had once again made before entering the room she continued, "I don't need to explain to you the chaos that had caused- I am sure you remember the reaction from your working days." She commented smoothly only to see the man raised his head slowly, his eyes narrowed at her frankness. Her demeanor remained cooled as he momentarily glared at her before dropping his head once more to her utter frustration. "Anyway… the first dispatched Auror's secured the area, placing up anti-apparation wards and rallying the people of Wimbourne into their houses until further notice. Any arriving Auror was forced to apparate outside of the wards protective bubble and proceed to sign in with Percy Weasley himself."

Hermione shuffled through the paperwork for a moment before extracting a piece of parchment that was folded in half. Opening it she slid the copied list of signed in Auror's in front of Lucius and felt slightly relieved to see his eyes look over the list momentarily before picking a spot on the table and staring at it again. Hermione wasn't an idiot and knew that Azkaban was a horrendous place that for the longest time had Dementor's that sucked all the happiness from a person, and according to Harry who had to visit the prison several times over the years- the Dementor's left a lasting effect; but honestly couldn't the man at least bring himself to actually give the case before him some kind of attention?

"Anyway, Harry and Ron were in charge once they got to the site. That whole day they spent talking with the townspeople, scouring for magical signatures, and taking care of the casualties. In Wimbourne there were two deaths." Again another sheet she slid in front of him. "Henderson Vallia." This time the information she slid across held two pictures; one of the said victim alive and laughing with his wife and the other of his body sprawled out on the concrete in a pool of blood, his throat slashed. "Age thirty two, half-blood Ravenclaw who worked as a shop keep for the local apothecary; married to a pureblood with two young twins. The other victim was Jasmine Hook." Once more she slid the paper over. The young girl's first photo was of her laughing heartily as she created colorful bubbles to fill the room she had been in. The second was of her body broken in a corner of an alley, her bottoms ripped and her neck bent at an odd angle. "Age nineteen, another Muggleborn. Vallia was killed, if it is not noticeable in his report, of a slit throat that Harry confirmed was done with the use of a simple slicing hex. Hook was rapped before having her neck snapped- there was no trace of any forensics or magical leftovers."

Running a hand through her hair she leafed through the papers to grab the next person file when she jumped as Lucius spoke. "Hook…was her father Albert Hook?"

"Uhm…" She opened and closed her mouth several times surprised that he was doing something besides staring, even if his eyes were still locked on the same spot on the table. She reached for the file and used her magic to summon the Auror report on Jasmine Hook. "Yes. Albert Hook, age fifty two, Muggleborn wizard married to a muggle who…" She inhaled softly, "Was killed during the Second Wizarding War."

"Vallia. His career before shop keep, did he work for the Department of Magical Equipment Control?"

"Give me one second…" Biting her bottom lip she grabbed an almost identical looking report to that of Jasmine Hook's before glancing back up at Lucius and putting the paper down. "How did you know that?"

"Henderson Vallia was a target of the Dark Lord's for the high position he held in that specific department. Despite generous offers and then multiple threats Vallia denied the Dark Lord his services and made it extremely difficult for any of our people to get into that department, not hiring anyone except who he knew until the Ministry was overthrown- he fled shortly after that."

"Generous offers." Hermione snorted unable to help herself even though she knew her actions could possibly cause the man diagonal to her to clam up once more. Instead he raised his eyes again.

"One's life and life of his family is a generous offer."

"Oh like Severus Snape's life?"

"Severus knew that he toyed a fine line playing the game he played. He is lucky he survived as long as he did."

"At least he died a hero."

"He died a fool."

"He died fighting for the innocent."

"He died for a ridiculous love for a mudblood who hated him."

"Do NOT use that word around me." Hermione gritted out glaring at the man who was staring unemotionally at her.

"You would think you would have grown accustomed to it by now. Draco told me how much he favored that nickname during school for you."

Hermione shoved her hands under the table clenching and unclenching her fists. "Tell me, if you are so close to Draco how is he doing these days?" She huffed knowing she was hitting below the belt. The effect of her words were instant; Lucius stood quickly from his spot, the chair scrapping against the hardwood floor before he turned on his heel and stormed off. As the door slammed shut she let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding she he moved so suddenly. "Damnit." She growled realizing that they had been getting somewhere or possibly somewhere.

"Is everything okay Miss. Granger?" Auror Bentley, the friendly looking of the two men sent to watch over everything asked stepping into the dining room almost right after the door shut. Hermione ran her hand over her face in disappointment at herself.

"Everything is fine Auror Bentley but I believe we are done here for today, if you could just give me several minutes to finish up some notes and to clean up."

"Of course ma'am." He nodded shortly before stepping back out undoubtedly to inform his partner and send a patronus to Harry with an update.

* * *

(LPOV)

Lucius stood in the shadow of his curtains as he watched Granger and the two Auror's make their way back down his walkway. He was angry. It was the first real emotion he had felt in so long that he had to leave the room in order to maintain his persona. The insufferable girl started it with her righteous attitude. As though there was no good in serving the Dark Lord. She had no clue though, she was innocent, she was an Order member; she saw everything in black and white. Then again most people only saw in black and white- right and wrong. Instead of leaving the topic she had to bring up Severus. Severus as though his death had meant nothing to him. Severus as though he was only held in regards in the circle of light fighters. The feared potions master had been his friend, he had been his son's godfather, he had been a spy and it had hurt when he learned of the treachery once the Dark Lord fell.

The news did more than hurt him though, it angered him, it shocked him, it threw him for a loop and he didn't know how to handle the emotions of his friend's death besides with indifference. The very same indifference he was able to maintain even now but Lucius had a strong feeling that was due to the fact that emotions except despair and regret were long since lost to him. Or at least he had thought so until today when his anger spiked to where he knew if his magic hadn't been blocked he would have hurt the girl. Not only dare she mention the one man he had considered a friend but she dare goad him with Draco. How many people knew that his own family shunned him? There was no real wonder in her question, she already knew the answer and she had asked with intent to hurt him.

Using a finger he wiped away a line of dust sitting on the windowsill as he heard the distinct pop of their departure he glared at the offending mess. What had happened to him, what had happened to his family, what had happened to his home? How did he go from a position of power, wealth, and prestige to the point he was at now? Turning away from the mirror he stormed away from the window wishing for a glass of fine brandy or more so the whole bottle.

_HGLMHGLMHGLM_

"Okay so Vallia refused to join Voldemort." He flinched slightly at the name, his Dark Mark throbbing slightly. His eyes were for once not trained on a section of the table but on the face of the nineteen year old girl who had died in Wimbourne, Jasmine Hook. She looked like her father. "Do you think that is why he was a victim?"

"It's a possibility." He muttered his voice monotone and low as he answered the Granger girl. She scribbled away on a pad she had to the side of the case folder. Her unruly nest of a hair was thrown into a sloppy pony tail; her clothes were that of her muggle heritage like they had been for the past four days; jeans and a t-shirt. He wondered if she often wore such distasteful clothing to work or if she was purposefully trying to rile him; a large part of him believed it was the latter. After last night though he promised he wouldn't let such an insignificant girl cause him to show any emotion even if it felt good to feel something other than the darkness that was blanketing him.

"The best possibility we have at least…how many knew about his refusal to join Voldemort?" _Again, with that name…_ Lucius thought absentmindedly.

"Few. Inner circle members."

"Who?"

"Myself."

"That much is obvious." He felt her eyes rise up to him in annoyance but he didn't bother to return her gaze. He knew what she had meant but it was slightly entertaining to annoy her without even trying. He said nothing causing her to tsk angrily before continuing, "Besides yourself who else knew?"

"I would have to think." That was a lie, he knew, he just didn't feel like telling her. Not just yet. If she had a feeling he already knew the list of people she didn't let on; she might think he was being spiteful but to be honest he was be cautious. He wanted to hear about the other cases; he wanted to know what he didn't know about yet.

"Very well." Granger huffed before reaching over and pointing to the picture of the girl that was laughing; "You mentioned her father yesterday, what do you know about her? …Or well him?"

"He was a fighter for the Order."

"No he wasn't."

"Yes…he was." Lucius restated evenly.

"Mister Malfoy I was an Order member, I know them all- he was not one."

"I suppose you were in the Order the first time as well, huh?" This time he did raise his eyes to look her. The witch opened and closed her mouth unattractively before nodding her head in defeat.

"Very well, you have me on that Mister Malfoy. What is it about Albert Hook then?"

"Order member, very strong strategist, duelist, and charms expert. He was a nuisance to the Dark Lord with his abilities that he used to help thwart one too many of the Dark Lord's plans the first time around."

"He became a target when he returned." He noticed it wasn't a question.

"When the Dark Lord returned to his full body he was adamant about taking Hook out. Hook though was under very close guard by the Order who he refused to help- supposedly due to him having a child."

"So they went after his daughter."

"Got to get them where it hurts."

"Never mind that she had no part in the first war and wasn't even born right?"

"Her father decided her fate."

"By standing up to a tyrant!?"

"You take the death's too personal."

"You act as though they don't matter!"

"Why would they? Who are these people to me?"

"Innocent people!" She snapped with fervor only to close her eyes in attempt to control herself. "I need tea."

Lucius watched as she stormed out of the room, her hands clenched and he found the corner of his lips turning upwards. She was easy to rile but he had a feeling it was because she was constantly on edge while in the house. He might not be as clear headed as he had been years ago but he remembered her torture in his Drawing Room, the screams as her body writhed in pain bouncing off the walls, her blood from wounds dripping onto his floor. He loathed admitting it but her torture had been one of the many deeds to haunt him while locked away even though he had played no part in it. Did he feel regret? He did but he wasn't sure if it was because he regretted everything that brought him to where he was now or because he actually felt sorry for her- after all she had been a child, his son's age.

He could hear her clinking together the tea set she had cleaned her first day here, the tea set he refused to touch, and the tea set that was the only object she cleaned besides the dining room. Every time she walked into his house he watched as she eyed the conditions in which he lived. The looks she thought that she was hiding would irk him, boarding on angering him but he kept himself collected. As if she knew his train of thought she stepped out of the undeniable filthy kitchen with her nose wrinkled and placed the tray in between them even though they both knew he wouldn't touch what she made.

"How many people knew about Hook?" She jumped right back in as soon as she was back in her spot.

"Few."

"Here we go…" She sighed, "Who knew?"

"Members of the inner circle."

"Ugg! Dare I even ask who?"

"Myself."

"You are doing this on purpose!" She accused and despite himself he smirked at her. The action obviously shocked her, her mouth dropping slightly open before she attempted to school her features, her brows still high though. "Why won't you just cooperate?"

"I believe I have been."

"If you call this cooperating I worry what you call helping."

"I need to visit Gringotts."

This seemed to throw her momentarily, "Ok…ay?"

"It seems that as per stipulation with my release I cannot travel about to public locations such as Gringotts alone at the moment since I have no means to protect myself."

"And you are asking me to accompany you?"

"Trust me you are not my first choice."

"Then get someone else."

Lucius leaned forward and pinched the bridge of his nose. She knew he had no one to ask if the look of enjoyment in her eyes was anything to go by. "You want names I need to visit Gringotts to get money for necessities."

"Cleaning supplies?"

"You push me Granger." He growled out causing her to pull her bottom lip between her teeth, it was a habit of hers that he had caught onto. Lucius realized it was something she did when she was thinking, which she did often- she wouldn't have been dubbed the smartest witch of her age without having that ability.

"Fine. I will accompany you to Diagon Alley in two days for you to gather what you need in return you will give me the list of inner circle members who knew about Hook and Vallia."

"After the trip you will get the names."

"Before."

"As if I am to trust you to uphold your end."

"Really?" Her flabbergasted look was worth the comment and he had the urge to laugh at her but knew even if he wanted to he wouldn't be able to. When was the last time he actually laughed? It was long before the Final Battle. Shaking her head Granger gathered their work papers and began to replace them into the folder that she left there every night. "Fine; shopping than the bloody list. I will see you in two days Mister Malfoy."

"I am positively dancing with excitement." He drawled wishing there was someone else, anyone else he could call.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

**Hehehe I thoroughly enjoyed writing this chapter. It was completely focused on Lucius and Hermione and mostly dialogue- I hope it didn't bother you! I figured this was a good start to not only the cases but to their working relationship. Even though he is depressed and not even trying to be his difficult self he still can get under her skin. *sigh* I personally love Lucius and would gladly allow him to anger me any time haha**

**Now I received a review from a **Guest** so I couldn't reply to you personally so here is my reply. You mentioned me writing an Oliver and Hermione fanfiction. I have to admit I have never given the couple a thought before this story. I just knew that I didn't want to use Ron because while I dislike him and Hermione as a romantic couple I love their friendship and didn't want to spoil that further in the story. At the moment I am not thinking about another fanfiction since my main focus is this one however if a plot comes to mind I will gladly try my hand at an Oliver and Hermione fanfiction. Again, if I do I will post an announcement in one of my Author's Note so that if you follow this story you will know about it. **

**Now I am rather eager to start my next chapter and hope you all enjoyed this one! Again- no beta at the moment, only me rereading; still looking for someone to do a cover. You know the steps- read, review but mainly enjoy!**

**-Maria**


	6. Shopping Trip

_Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize that belongs to the lovely J.K Rowling…_

* * *

_**Chapter Six:**_

_(HPOV)_

"Mister Malfoy!" Hermione ground out through gritted teeth, her hands clenched at her sides as she glared at the desolate blonde inside the oversized vault filled with gold and treasure. The limp haired man turned to give her a once over before moving further into the piles of gold and out of her sight. A snort of amusement caused her to snap her head to the side to glare at the Goblin, Hobnok, who had accompanied the pair down to the Malfoy vault. "I'm glad you find this funny."

"It is his family's own enchantments Miss." The Goblin smirked defiantly.

"That much is obvious; after all I had no problem getting into the Lestrange Vault, now did I?" Hermione snapped ignoring the hiss of anger that was produced from the Goblin before he moved back to the cart in order to pout, or at least in Hermione's idea pout. Honestly it was rather hard to tell emotions of a Goblin, the never ending wrinkles in their faces made it hard to read between the lines. Hermione momentarily smiled at her own train of thoughts before refocusing on the problem at hand.

She had arrived promptly at the Manor this morning as the hour hand reached eleven, her hair was plaited neatly down her back and her Ministry robes perfectly pressed. Normally Hermione wouldn't bother dressing in her full work garb but today she knew she would need to be complete business in order to get into Gringotts'. Of course she had a letter signed by Kingsley confirming that she had business to attend to but she didn't want to give the Goblins any reason to hassle her. At the front steps of the ancient house she spotted the familiar bright red hair and opposing dark ebony hair of her two best friends silently flaring at the man between them who was looking as though he wanted to be anywhere but where he was.

There was no denying that she needed back-up on her quid pro quo outing with Lucius Malfoy and wasn't surprised when Harry and Ron informed her that they would be her back-up, not wanting to trust not only Lucius Malfoy but herself in anyone else's hands. Her arrival had meant to be the cue to leave for Gringotts' but as usual Lucius had to cause problems. Knowing neither of her friends were going to willingly side along the man she had offered her arm only to be sneered at. Even though he had spent five years in Azkaban due to his hatred of muggleborns it was still too much to ask him to hold onto her arm for several seconds. Needless to say Ron and Harry had thrown a bitch fit. After a lot of insults, raised voices, and physical restraint on Ron's part Harry had agreed to apparate the man although the look on his face screamed he rather be anywhere but where he was.

When they arrived on the steps of the world renowned Wizarding bank the three friends fought momentarily before deciding on Ron manning the front doors, Harry stationed in the entrance, and Hermione to accompany the blonde on his trip below grounds. Ron had wanted to be the one to follow Lucius to his vault's but in the interest of the man's safety, as little of a concern it was to her, she vetoed the idea instantly and was surprised to find Harry on her side. Much to her surprise and annoyance though once the vault door was opened she found herself repelled from entering the archway; a lovely little enchantment meant to keep 'dirty blood' out.

"Mister Malfoy!" Hermione shouted into the vault again resisting the urge to stomp her foot like a child who wasn't getting her way. "Did you forget that I am here to protect you?"

"I do not need protection in my own vaults Miss. Granger." His somber voice drifted from a distance to her ears and there was no mistaking there was a smirk on his face as he spoke the words.

"Mister Malfoy this is my job, can you please lift the bloody enchantments so I can do aid job?" She was now pacing in front of the vault wondering if she should send her patronus for Ron. Just as she was removing her wand she heard the sounds of footsteps from within the vault. The barely held together frame of Lucius Malfoy stepped out from behind a stack of treasure with a filled leather pouch in his hand.

"You can stop fretting Miss. Granger, I am intact." He stepped out of the vault and with a nod to the Goblin the heavy door closed shut behind him.

"You are something else Mister Malfoy, did you forget that you requested my presences as an escort?"

"I didn't realize it would be such a talkative escort or else I would have filed a formal request through the Minister."

"And wait nearly two weeks before you actually get to Diagon Alley. Somehow I doubt you would have waited that long." She shot at him angrily before moving over to the cart without waiting for him. She settled into the seat and resisted the urge to roll her eyes as he joined her, their arms brushing with their proximity much to both of theirs repulsion.

Hermione remained much like her cart buddy; backs rigid, arms locked on their laps and eyes straight forward. The underground tunnels flashed past as the cart rocket forward her thoughts trying to catch up. Hermione was angry with the aristocrat for keeping her out of his Vault even though she knew that he was safe in the confines of the room. Ever since she and her friends' had took it upon themselves to do what no one before them had done and break into Gringotts' the Goblins took extra precautions during the reconstruction. The chances of breaking into the now overly protected building were practically impossible, harder than it was before. However, Lucius did not enter Gringotts' unnoticed; his arrival actually chasing out several of the waiting customers. The older man was not well liked and to be honest Hermione was slightly worried to see what would be waiting for them once they reach the main level.

"I am going to ask you nicely to please stay close." Hermione muttered as their cart took a nearly ninety degree turn to take them out of the hollowed out downstairs.

"Expecting a crowd?" He sounded unnerved but out of the corner of her eye Hermione saw his hands tighten on his knees. It was slightly calming to know that the man who had always seemed like a statue was able to express and feel something besides hate and indifference.

"Or a riot mob."

"You are rather optimistic aren't you?"

"I'm realistic Mister Malfoy, very few are going to be happy about your return- you are not a favorite in the Wizarding World."

"You could have surprised me there and here I thought my time away was a vacation."

"Not that you deserved any less."

Hermione noticed he went to say something but instead clenched his teeth together as they pulled to a halt where Harry was pacing nervously, his hands running through his hair regularly. Once again the ridiculous urge to stick her tongue at the blonde next to her emerged but she squashed it instantly and focused on Harry who seemed relieved to see them, or well at least her. "I have a feeling this isn't good."

"Reporters. Everywhere. Angry people. Curious people." He shook his head, "It's a mad house out there. Ron had to call in some extra hands to just keep them from entering the building. No wands have been pulled yet but damn are they demanding, they want him."

"I told Kingsley that he should have done a press release after they got him out of Azkaban, how long did the stubborn man expect him to stay indoors?"

"He didn't want to cause pandemonium."

"Oh like what's going on outside right this moment?" Hermione snapped feeling her patience stretching thin with her Minister and friend. It wasn't that she didn't love Kingsley, because she definitely did, he was a close friend of not only her's but Harry and the Weasley's as well; it was just that as the years passed he was feeling the pressures of the Wizengamot more and more and caving to their 'advice' which did more harm than good.

"Well we can't change it now, can we? What the hell are we supposed to do?"

"And they say you are the bravest wizard of your time?" Malfoy's bored tones called their attention and Harry's irritation.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means we continue to do what we came here to do."

"And risk not only my own safety but the safety of my friends and team, as well as yourself- a ward of the Ministry?" He scoffed angrily, "No it will be easier if we go home today and try a different day." Harry turned back to Hermione, "Maybe Kingsley could empty out Diagon Alley for an hour or two."

"How demanding and not at all suspicious of the Minister, who probably already has a lot of answering to do."

"I didn't ask you for your opinion Malfoy!"

"He is right though Harry." Hermione interrupted before Harry's annoyance would get the best of him and Lucius Malfoy leading to an all-out yelling match inside Gringotts'. Hermione glanced at their ward and wondered if she could even picture him in a yelling match before shaking that thought and focusing back on a bewildered Harry. "Oh come on Harry. We swoop him out of here mysteriously with no answered questions to the press and then demand an hour or two of Diagon Alley being emptied for an ex-deatheater while deatheater attacks are going on- that will go over swimmingly. There is no way that the public or the owners of the shop will go for shutting down the town to accommodate a felon; and what happens next time we go out, just more crowds and questions demanding to be answered. We have to face the music and not run. After all only idiots will dare attack us; we are Ministry Workers."

"Oh aren't you in for a surprise?" The same empty tone commented from slightly behind her but both she and Harry ignored it.

"You are asking for trouble Hermione."

"Oh please Harry, we were asking for trouble when the Minister decided to use Lucius Malfoy as a secret weapon on a case."

"I am here, you do know that right?" Malfoy asked finally catching her attention with his remark and a raised brow.

"Oh hush and stay close." Hermione huffed removing her wand, "And do me a favor and please be quiet."

"You really expect him to behave?" Harry scoffed causing both Malfoy and Hermione to glare at him.

"If he wants to remain unharmed I am sure he will."

"Is that a threat or a warning?" Malfoy wondered to no reply as they made their way to the front doors where they could already see the interested people outside.

**HGLMHGLMHGLMHGLM**

Hermione was tapping her foot impatiently, her arms crossed over her chest and her left hand throbbing underneath the white medicated gauze the medi-witch from Saint Mungo's had wrapped it in. Her hair had failing into disarray out of her braid, her robes were slightly singed at the ankles and a few slices from the flying glass decorated her neck. Her features were marred with anger and annoyance and her eyes were staring daggers at the frail looking man on the hospital cot in front of her who was attempting to stop the healer from poking at a nasty looking bruise surrounding his right eye. The young worker scooped a nice handful of bruise salve onto her fingers before applying it on the blackened area to only cause the man to flinch, much to Hermione pleasure.

"Didn't I warn you to behave?" Hermione snapped only to have him give her a look that would have her in her grave a hundred times over if looks could kill.

"Did I agree to that?"

"Well intellect was said to be many of one of your _endearing_ traits so I thought you would use it and do what you were told." She bit back as the Healer glanced between them before muttering about needing to gather some potions before rushing out of the room.

"I hardly do what I am told."

Hermione was unable to stop herself from laughing bitterly and harshly out-loud at the comment. "Says the man who dropped to his knees for a crazed halfblood who preached blood purity."

"You have no idea what you talk about." Malfoy snapped back causing Hermione to roll her eyes.

"Oh yes because I was only fighting that bloody war since I was twelve years old, but I have no idea what I am talking about."

"Mere child's game in the overall scheme." He scoffed causing Hermione to clench her hands, a wave of pain shooting through her as her left hand screamed from the action.

"Child's games? Oh because fighting for one's life is mere child's play- no wonder your son refuses to talk to you, I can only imagine what kind of childhood you gave him!"

"You know NOTHING!" Malfoy roared jumping from him bed and advancing on her. Although she knew that she could easily overpower the man physically and magically she felt her insides turn cold, his ability to render fear still palpable after all his time in Azkaban. His dingy locks were pulled back hastily by the staff during their cleaning of a hex he received on his cheek, his eyes were sunken into his skull darkness rimming them screaming the story of his lack of sleep and health, his left leg shook with the weight he was putting on it after the bone was just healed, his heads were clenched at his side as he stared down at her form, his eyes hard and filled with hatred; a feeling she assumed was mirrored in her own.

"Oh…" The surprised gasp caused them both to look at the female healer who had entered once again, potions in hand, her hazel eyes glancing between them. "Uhm… I have your potions Mister Malfoy and you really should be relaxing." She hustled over to the bedside, dropping her eyes from the obvious tension pulsating between the two adults. "Oh and Miss. Granger your fiancée is in the lobby, he wishes to take you home now that the guards for Mister Malfoy's room have arrived."

"Very well." Hermione huffed, her eyes still trained on Lucius Malfoy who had a red tint to his cheeks due to his anger. She finally tore her gaze from him and quickly backed away hating that someone who was obviously so weak could still install fear with such ease. "Please tell Oliver I will be there in a second."

"Absolutely Miss. Granger." The new healer nodded her head as she glanced to her patient once more. "Please drink all that's in the vials Mister Malfoy and your dinner will arrive in an hour."

When there was no response she bit her lip worriedly but feeling as though the world renowned war heroine could handle a broken Azkaban prisoner she quickly disappeared. Hermione felt her fingers itch to grab her wand just to hex the man in front of her for her pure enjoyment but pushed the temptation to the side; after all she wasn't one to attack those who couldn't defend themselves even if he wouldn't hesitate to use that tactic to his advantage if the roles were reversed. The brunette ran her hand over her face and took a deep calming breath before glancing over her shoulder to see the man had moved quietly from his previous position and to the bedside where the potions sat waiting for consumption.

"I expect the list of the inner members you mentioned to be completed by tomorrow when I come to take you home, after all- your shopping was completed." She spat gesturing towards the bags that rested on the guest chair in his bedroom. "Be dressed for noon." Without waiting for a reply she stormed out of the room and headed to her fiancée where she knew her headache would only be antagonized further.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

**Okay, Hello! **

**First let me say that I am sorry it has taken so long in updating. As I mentioned in my previous chapter my mother went in on July 26****th**** for a head surgery and I was taking care of her for a few days after. Well after that I had like three doctor's appointments I forgot about and then when I got down to writing I wrote out this chapter, then deleted it. Wrote out this chapter then deleted it. I repeated the process several times to be honest** **because I just did not like anything I wrote. I think I deleted the chapter about five times. I wrote out the scenes in Diagon Alley several times but each time it was like I was dragging out the chapter because honestly, it was just shopping and not thrilling. **

**And that is how we got here, to the finale draft of the chapter. The chapter I am going to post! Haha I also want to apologize for it being short. It was about 700-800 words average less than what I type (not counting the Author's note) so I am sorry. **

**Today I have a prenatal appointment with my normal doctor, Friday I have to see my high risk doctor, and Saturday is my third cousins baptism party I am taking my son too PLUS I have started potty training this week so it is going to be hectic. I hope to have another chapter up ASAP though. With the way this kid fights sitting on the potty for more than two minutes I have a feel Potty training is going to take a while ::Sigh:: boys man. He hates a wet or dirty diaper and tells me every time but hates the potty- can't make up his mind. **

**Enough of that though. Routine here; read, review, enjoy.  
Still look for a beta and someone to do a cover art for me :)**

**3 Maria**


	7. Berlin Part I

_**Disclaimer:**__ I sadly own nothing…oh the joys if I did, but instead it was the amazing creativity of J.K Rowling._

* * *

**Chapter Seven:**

_(LPOV)_

He hated his life. He hated feeling so utterly lost, alone, and worthless. Never before had he seen himself as something to look down upon but as he stood staring at his reflection in the hall full length mirror he knew his ancestors were disappointed; hell he was disappointed. Once he had been such a proud man, a man who knew what he wanted and knew how to get what he wanted and now. Now he was nothing more than a shadow, a figment of the man he once was, a burden. He sometimes wondered if leaving Azkaban had been the right choice, at the time he thought his agreement to help would make him feel better; that being released would lift the heavy blanket that suffocated him slowly each day, the heavy blanket that made it hard for him to breath. He had been wrong.

For a couple of days following his release Lucius questioned that maybe being stuck inside, all day, every day was cause for the blanket that only seemed to grow heavier with each passing day. There were items he needed for his home. Food, potions ingredients, toiletries, liquor- necessities he couldn't put off much longer, necessities he could have ordered through owl and had charged to his bank account but instead he took the plunge and asked that blasted Granger girl to escort him into Diagon Alley. He wasn't surprised that she had brought back-up and even though he knew her choices shouldn't have annoyed him because they were the obvious ones he still felt irate at seeing the Boy Who Wouldn't Die and the Red Headed Weasel standing at his doorstep. He should have realized that Granger never went anywhere without the whole bloody Trio- they were practically conjoined at the freaking hip.

Of course the risk of leaving his house unarmed with only the war hero's as his protection was not the smartest move in his mind but he had been hoping that fresh air and interaction with someone besides a Ministry Official would help the darkness that seemed to seep into his bones. He had been wrong though, once again. Instead he felt anxiety he had never felt before as he stepped out of the front doors of his home and left the confines of his grounds. He refused to let his true worries show as they arrived at Gringotts' his slightly shaking hands (to his utter horror) were shoved into his pockets. In the end the outing had proved to be unsuccessful. Oh yes he received the items he had wished to procure but only just before being attacked without a means to defend himself. In the end he was forced to stay overnight in the hospital and if anything felt a hundred times worse than how he had felt before leaving his home; the anger and injustice he felt at not being able to protect himself only making the darkness enveloping him worse as he silently loathed himself, his father, Voldemort, Potter, and basically anyone he could think of.

The day after being released from the hospital he spent the evening thoroughly wasted and for the first time in years feeling some sort of warmth settling into his bones even though he knew it was the liquor that comforted him and no true happiness. To be honest he wasn't sure he ever felt the warmth of true happiness, but that might just be his melancholy attitude overshadowing any resemblance of sensible thinking. It had been just over a week since his release from Saint Mungo's and nothing had changed in his routine except that he always had a full glass of liquor in his hand at all times. He was often berated by the goody-two-shoes muggleborn witch when she would come to discuss the case and he would tune her out, refusing to her acknowledge her except for the occasional comment on their 'work' and perhaps even the occasional remark that would instigate a fight- the only real activity he found himself participating in now a days. To say in the least Lucius Malfoy was becoming a drunk.

It was obvious not only in the seemingly constant lingering smell of alcohol on his person, no matter whether he showered or not; his lack of weight gain even though food was in the house (food he rarely touched) or in the lack of personal care, a heavy stubble covering his jaw but in the way he would flinch if there was too loud of sound or the lighting was too bright. Even now, at barely ten in the morning he was squinting against the blinding sun as he opened the door to his home after turning away from the mirror, a glass already in his hand, his hair unbrushed, and his clothes just hanging off of him. He was only slightly surprised to see the bushy mane of the annoying witch that he was forced to see more than he cared, after all she was his only visitor- ever, but was thoroughly surprised to see not only Potter and Weasley behind her but the Minister and his personal lap dog, the other redhead- Perry?

"Yes?" Lucius wondered at their appearance only to receive a heavy sigh from the only female member of the group, her eyes rolling in annoyance. Lucius sneered at her, "It's a pleasure to see you as well Granger." He didn't know when it happened exactly, Lucius had a feeling it was shortly after her first outburst on his drinking habits, but he had stopped acknowledging her in the proper terms, settling for just her last name; a habit she caught onto and reciprocated with what seemed like much joy.

"Drunk again Malfoy?" She snapped, her nose turned up slightly; his strong cognac reaching her nostrils no doubt.

Lucius raised the glass and turned it this way and that before shrugging, "Working on it." He stepped drowned the rest of his drink to the lost looks of his guests, if one could call them that and not bothersome pesks. "What do I owe the honor?"

"Mister Malfoy." It was the deep thundering voice of Kingsley this time and Lucius grimaced as he felt the shockwaves of the tone echo throughout his temple, a headache already forming from the light and previous night of drinking, "Did you forget that today we will be traveling to Berlin to excavate the gravesite of Bellatrix Lestrange?"

"Hmm…it seems that the excitement of the trip was lost while I celebrated in a bottle of France's finest." He drawled feeling tired even though he had only awoken a short while before their unwanted appearance.

"How convenient." Granger scoffed before pushing herself into the house and past him, her face scrunching up in disgust. She looked around and rolled her eyes, "We need to pack your bags Malfoy, even though I highly doubt your stable mind would forget, we do have to be at Berlin for several days."

"This day just keeps getting better." He growled before depositing his glass on a random end table; the noise of the two objects touching inaudible with the layer of filth between them. To be honest he truly had forgotten about this horrendous trip he was being forced on and he had a feeling it had to do with the fact that his days seemed to just blur into one another without much difference between day and night. He normally figured out the time of the day by the coming and goings of the brunette who was glaring at him with her arms crossed, a small beaded bag in her hand and annoyance in her eyes; the clocks inside the manor long since broken during the raid that had ransacked his home and left it in the disarray it still sat in today.

"And no liquor Malfoy!" She shouted to his retreating back as he forced his way up the stairs for a quick last minute packing. If he had the energy he would tell her just what he thought about her and her no alcohol rule but knew it would be a waste of his breath, he was still going to pack his closest friend despite her demands.

**HGLMHGLMHGLMHGLM**

_(HPOV)_

"Bloody hell…" Ron gasped out after the last footstep that could be heard from the owner of the home fell into silence. He glanced at Hermione with his mouth slightly open, "Is that Malfoy?"

"An alcoholic Malfoy." The twenty four year old gritted out in annoyance. She had spent the majority of the past week fighting the urge to find his stash and empty the bottles just to rid the home and the man of the stench that seemed to have soaked into his skin. To be honest she had no clue how much alcohol he had to consume in the short amount of time to make him so repulsive but there was no doubt that he went head first into the liquor pool.

"That escalated quickly."

"Well he didn't have it before the trip to Diagon Alley, now did he?" Kingsley said as he brought up the rear of the group and closed the door, the light the sun was letting in disappearing instantly, leaving them in a barely lit front hall. "How much did he buy while out?"

"Not enough to have lasted this long." Harry muttered running his hand through his hair, "Is he even worth bringing along with us, or is he going to cause more problems?"

"It's Malfoy mate, of course he is going to cause more problems." Ron huffed as he leaned against a support beam for what was once a pristine and gleaming archway.

"He probably signed up for constant deliveries." Hermione pointed out to Harry before giving Ron a look that bluntly said 'do you realize what you are doing?' It took a second but the red head jumped up and glanced at his shoulder which was now coated in dust and grumbled as he took out his wand. "And of course he is worth bringing Harry. He might be a drunk and might smell but he has still given us plenty of help. He is the one who helped us get the okay to excavate in the first place."

"Yeah someone explain to me how Kingsley- the bloody Minister, had a hard time getting the paperwork but a freaking convict was able to get them in two days?" Ron questioned as he used his wand to clean his shirt.

"Pull Ron." Percy spoke as he cleaned his glasses, his eyes squinting to make sure there was no dust on the frames before putting them on. "Despite his past the Malfoy name is still rather powerful and extremely rich; especially out of the country."

"I wonder what they would have to say if they saw the bastard now." Ron grumbled.

"Not anything I would care about Mister Weasley." The cold, emotionless voice of the man they had been talking about caused them all to jump, his face a cold mask and his eyes blank except for disinterest.

Kingsley cleared his throat in the silence that followed his arrival in hopes to break the awkwardness. "I presume you are ready to go Mister Malfoy."

"Do I have a choice?"

"No." Hermione stated moving to take his suitcase to place it in her bag like everyone else's luggage. The blonde pulled it out of her grasp causing her to eye him, "Hiding something Malfoy?"

"I just rather my liquor bottles not be purposefully broken."

"I told you not to bring them."

"And you see how well I care what you say."

"Kingsley!" Hermione rounded to her superior only to hear the humorless laugh of the man to her side.

"I should have pegged you for a tattletale."

"Well excuse me for not wanting to drag around an inebriated bigot for the next two days!"

"You wound me Granger thinking that I would allow you to drag me anywhere."

Hermione let out a shout of frustration, "You pig-headed, pompous, good for nothing-"

"Enough!" Kingsley demanded shooting a look to his two Auror's who were just smiling at the scene unraveling before their eyes. "We have a portkey to take; can we save this bickering for another time?"

Hermione didn't answer but instead turned her back on the blonde, her anger coursing through her body begging her to curse something, or rather someone. She hated being around the man who seemed to feel and care for nothing. At least before Azkaban his emotions were more wide ranged than indifference. The only time she had seen something besides anger and emptiness was while they had been at Gringotts' and they spoke about the impending crowd that was undoubtedly waiting for them. Looking back on it now though the young witch wasn't even sure that what she had witnessed had been a sign of nerves; it had come and gone in a blink of an eye. The two didn't work well together before the trip into the shopping street but they were able to get through more time without fighting but now it seemed like there was always a fight at every visit and rather early on.

Hermione wondered whether their increased fighting had to do with his drinking, his newest habit. There had been a time, during her school years, she frowned upon drinking especially in her peers but after the war she realized that a little indulgence in the liquid wasn't something horrible. What Lucius Malfoy did was more than a little indulgence though. In one night alone during their meetings she had watched him polish off a bottle of one dark brandy that made her want to gag at the smell. The way he seemed to just close off from himself and her while losing his thoughts and sanity in the bottle was aggravating, especially when they were supposed to be working on a case. She had to admit that the smell was also enough to give her a headache and without meaning to wondered how he handled it so well. It seemed like as soon as she walked through the doors she could taste the liquor in the air, along with the germs that were without a doubt trying to destroy her immune system. The fact that he had yet to end up inside of Saint Mungo's for some crazy sickness was astonishing really.

Her brown eyes watched as Kingsley removed a rectangle pen case from the inside of his robes and tapped his wand to it, activating the portkey. With a demanding look they all put a finger on the object, Malfoy being the last to touch it and therefore setting it off. With a hook around her naval she felt her feet being yanked off the ground as she closed her eyes tightly, her stomach threatening to rise up into her throat as the air around them pressed against them in a cyclone feeling. Within seconds she felt the ground slam underneath her and stumbled from the impact, her balance thrown off from the travel; her body leaning into the sturdy frame of her childhood friend and once crush. Ron, who had traveled by the portkey method more times than Hermione wished to, easily wrapped an arm around her shoulders to steady her while Harry righted himself.

Hermione took a deep breath and surveyed the other members of their group. Percy, much like Ron, was perfectly content once again wiping his glasses clean from the particles of dust that had been attracted to them in their travel. Kingsley seemed to be a little uneased if his pinched face was anything to go by but was playing it off coolly. Her eyes involuntarily went to their last member of the group and had to admit to feeling some sort of gratification at the red tint to the normally pale face of Malfoy; his left hand holding his belongings in a death grip that had his knuckles turning so white they were almost translucent. She wondered if the effects were from the lack of use in said travel over the past five years or because of the buzz he undoubtedly had before touching the designated portkey. A small smirk crossed her lips just as he lifted his eyes to search out her own, obviously feeling her gaze on him. At her look he just sneered before steeling his expressions.

"Okay, here are the room keys and assignments." Kingsley said as he once again reached into his robes. "Harry, Ron you two are rooming together in room 1946."

"No funny business mate." Harry joked causing Ron to smile.

"It'll be just like old times." Ron sported excitedly.

"Please keep the destruction to a minimum." Kingsley joked as Ron looked at him in mock horror.

"We aren't like the twins." Ron smiled even though there was a hint of sadness in his eyes as they all silently remembered the prankster that was lost during the battle.

"That may be but the warning stands. Percy you are in room 1945, it's adjacent to my room 1947. Mister Malfoy you will be in your own room in 1948 and Hermione you will be rooming in 1950." The tall man handed them each a key. Hermione took hers with a smile even though she wasn't happy about rooming next to Malfoy. Normally she would be able to let such a tiny detail go but from the mischievous looks in her two best friends eyes, who were also rooming next to the despondent man, she had a feeling she was in for one hell of a trip. "Now we aren't schedule to visit the burial site until tomorrow morning so the rest of the afternoon is free for your own enjoyment. I request you all to join Percy and I in the dining area at seven for dinner where afterwards we will discuss details for tomorrow." Kingsley focused his gaze on Malfoy, "Mister Malfoy please do not venture outside of the hotel without an escort if possible, I do not wish to have to bring a body back with us."

"Your faith in my ability to protect myself is astounding."

"You lack your magic at the moment Mister Malfoy; I am looking out for you."

"Return my magic and that will be looking out for me."

Hermione snorted in amusement. "Like that is the smart path."

"No one asked your opinion Granger."

"And yet I gave it Malfoy." Hermione retorted before turning on her heel and heading into the hotel they had arrived outside of.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

**Well look at this. I have another chapter to post today. I really didn't see myself writing at all today let alone a whole chapter but hell, when inspiration hits right? I think it is because I had a good day today.**

**My son went into my OB's office today with me for the first time. He was so well behaved, he sat on the chair next to the exam table quietly as I spoke with my doctor (the same doctor who delivered him back in 2010). He asked me routine questions, asked LJ how he was doing and then he laid me back so we could use the Doppler machine to listen to Drew's heartbeat. Landon (LJ) got a little upset when the Doctor pushed me back because he is EXTREMELY protective of me but I told him to listen and he did. When the Doctor put the Doppler on my stomach and the heartbeat started I asked my son who that was and he had a huge smile on his face and said "Mommy dat Drew!" I was hesitant to take him in with me at first because he is an active 2 ½ year old so I didn't know if he would behave but his response was priceless and made it all worth it, even if he had misbehaved! In October I go for my last high risk doctors appointment which also means my last Ultrasound. That is the Ultrasound I am going to bring Landon into so he can see Drew on the screen since I will be 8 months then.  
**

**Another comical thing that happened today is my Husband came home and offered to give Landon his bath *gasp* lol and decided at that time to teach my son what exactly his balls were…so now my son is running around the house repeating over and over that he has balls between his legs…yeah my husband finds it hysterical. **

**But that was my day; I hope you all have had a great day yourselves! You know the routine; read, review, enjoy.  
I am still beta-less and still on the look out for an artist to make me a cover for this story.. :-0**

**-Maria**


	8. Berlin Part II

_**Disclaimer:**__ I own nothing you recognize, that is all the property of the creative and talented mind of JK Rowling… _

* * *

**Chapter Eight:**

_(HPOV)_

She wanted to scream. Like rip her hair out, tear her throat until it bled scream. Instead she just stood gaping open mouthed at the scene in front of her, a small part of her mind trying to yell at her to feel some sort of enjoyment at the shocked look on the blonde's face but she couldn't. All she could manage to think of was her ruined paperwork. Paperwork that was beyond magical repair, paperwork she had spent that last three hours of her free afternoon working through to bring down to Kingsley during dinner. She had steps planned out for the excavating, the spells that would need to be used, protocols to be followed, ideas of what to do next depending on what they found. She had barely taken a break to grab a drink and when she finally chose to quench her thirst she figured she would walk downstairs to the restaurant to grab a snack as well as stretch her legs.

Hermione had told Malfoy that she would be back through the open door that conjoined their rooms. Somehow she had been coerced to keeping an eye on her magically stinted 'co-worker' since her two best friends had ran out of the hotel after changing to check out the Quidditch Shop just down the block from where there hotel was located; a building that looked like a condemned paper mill to the unknowing eye. Kingsley had knocked on her door with a weary look knowing she would not be thrilled about what he was going to say but since he and Percy both had to report to the Berlin Ministry and she had planned to stay in and work she seemed like the logical choice. Hermione gritted her teeth and reminded herself to get her revenge on her two best friends later but agreed in the end; after all she spent practically every other work day with the louse.

During her work she had barely managed to keep her smart comments to herself as she watched him finish one glass of alcoholic beverage after the next. In her time working on the case file she had counted five drinks in his system and wondered how he planned on even walking down to dinner correctly when it was still so early in the evening. Then again she really wasn't all that surprised his tolerance for the liquor was astounding and slightly sickening. The two barely acknowledged each other let alone exchange words much to her joy during that time, now though. Now their silence was going to hell.

"I…am…going to _kill_ you…" She gritted out, her hands clenching and unclenching as she fought the urge to reach for her wand, her arm actually burning with the restrain she was forcing.

"Now, aren't we being a bit melodramatic?" He reasoned back even though he smartly stepped backwards away from the table where the papers still burned.

"Melodramatic?" She gave out a shaky laugh that boarded on insanity. "Melodramatic? I just spent the last three fucking hours doing that paperwork and…and somehow you caught them on fire, please tell me how I am being melo-fucking-dramatic."

"Honestly that language is unbecoming in a lady." He attempted to deter her from the problem at hand even though they both knew it wasn't going to work.

"Oh now I'm a lady? I thought all I was, was a lowly little mudblood not fit to lick the dirt off your boot!" She snapped harshly.

"Your words not mine."

"I think I am going to strangle you."

"You can't you would ruin your case."

"Fine; I will strangle you until you think you are going to die and then let go, only to repeat."

"I never pictured you for one to be so violent."

"You _ruined_ my work!" She screeched gesturing to the table where the wood was now beginning to burn, all rational thought gone from her mind.

"Yes, quite interesting how that came about…"

"Oh PLEASE enlighten me to this wondrous tale."

"It seems liquor is flammable."

"Liquor is flammable…" Hermione took a deep breath attempting to calm herself but only feeling her anger rise at the ridiculous comment. With a shout of hate she lunged at the man who reeked of alcohol, the same alcohol that seemed to be the cause of her lack of papers. Although small in stature her force and the surprise behind the attack caused the two to topple over the chair that was behind the tall man. To be honest she hadn't thought her movements through but was surprised to feel the man's hands come up to her shoulders and push her forcibly backwards, although she was clinging onto him for dear life, her hands guiding his head up off the ground before dropping it on the floor. "I HATE YOU!"

"You could have surprised me you bloody maniac." He choked out between shocked breaths before managing to dislodge her and send her backwards across the floor. He sat up and rubbed the back of his head while glaring at her. Hermione was only too happy to return the look of loathing as a heavy silence descended over them.

She didn't know how long they sat in their silence before she finally moved her hand to put out the smoldering coffee table to peace with a jet of water. She ran her hand through her hair which had fallen from its sloppy bun in her unorthodox attack and looked back up to Malfoy who was still staring at her. "Where the hell did the light come from to create the fire?"

"I'm not sure."

"What do you mean you aren't sure?"

"I was thinking it would nice to have some kind of light to see your notes better-"

"You were being nosey."

He shot her a look for interrupting but continued, "And next thing I know the candle on the coffee table lit up, I dropped my glass, alcohol everyway, candle fell over and boom fire."

"Articulate."

"You attacked me."

"I don't apologize."

"You are insane."

"Says the man who drinks himself into oblivion all day."

"That's not insanity, that's being a drunk."

"At least you admit it."

"I have no hidden notions about who or what I am Granger." He drawled while running his hand over his facial hair.

"You look weird."

"Says the one who hair defies gravity."

"At least I shower."

"I am insulted, I do to shower."

"You constantly reek of alcohol."

"You reek of all that's good and sickening."

"That makes no sense."

"I'm tired of this."

"You ruined my work."

"Again you attacked me."

"It was long overdue." Hermione pointed out before pushing herself off the ground and moving over to help the man up. He glared at her proffered hand but she just rolled her eyes, "I just had my hands around your throat and you are worried about me helping you off the floor."

"I am worried you will attempt more physical harm."

She sighed heavily, "I promise not to attack you again…tonight at least."

"I suppose that is better than nothing." He reached up and clasped his hand in hers allowing her to assist him in standing. "So…I thought my magic was stinted."

"It's supposed to be." Hermione frowned realizing what he was saying. There was only way a candle could light by itself and that would be with magic and since she wasn't in the room it only left the option of Malfoy; which couldn't be a good thing.

"Are you going to tell Kingsley?"

It was on the tip of her tongue to say yes but she found that the word just wouldn't come out. "Stay sober for the rest of the weekend and I will keep the slip to myself."

"And what exactly do you get out of this?"

"A weekend free of you being drunk. I rather not have to babysit a fully grown man…well physically full grown man."

"I am not getting into that." He said pointedly obviously knowing she had insulted his intelligence. "If I stop for the weekend you won't tell Kingsley?"

"Right."

"Deal?"

"Deal."

"Shake on it then Granger."

Lucius Malfoy's long fingers stretched out between them and Hermione couldn't help but feel like she was making a deal with the devil. But honestly what were the chances that the flame had been nothing but a mere slip. In order to stint someone's magic a Ministry worker had to be monitoring the magical particles of said Wizard or Witches ability every second of every minute of every hour of every day. Maybe the person who was on shift at that time had slipped by a mere millisecond. She didn't want to risk someone's job for a mere slip up, a slip up that didn't cause any harm; well physical harm. With her lip between her teeth she took his hand with her own small one wondering if she was going to regret this. "Why did you even come into my room in the first place?"

"I was being nosey."

**HGLMHGLMHGLMHGLM**

Hermione couldn't help but flush when she walked down to dinner that night and spotted Malfoy at the table. After he had left the room and she cleaned up the charred remains of the notes she had so meticulously written she became embarrassed. The brunette rarely allowed herself to lose control but that is exactly what she had done. She couldn't believe that she had actually physically attacked a known deatheater, or ex-deatheater (same difference). All she could think of at the time was how hard she had worked only to have it gone up in smoke- literally.

As she slid into her seat though she stuck with what she said earlier, there was no way she was going to apologize to him. At least she had the intelligence enough not to pull out her wand, although her physical attack was uncalled for it didn't do nearly as much damage as using magic would have done. Again though, it was long overdue. She had more than enough reasons to attack the man that was sitting across from her between Kingsley and Harry, the latter adamantly ignoring him.

"Hermione, thank you for joining us!" Kingsley greeted as she took her seat between the two redheaded brothers.

"Sorry I had some cleaning to do."

"Oh no worries my dear, we all only just got here a few moments ago ourselves." As if to back up his comment a young waiter stepped up to their table with a tray of wine glasses and a large bottle of what appeared to be red wine in the center. Without saying a word but smiling a greeting instead he began to place the glasses at each table setting. When he got to Malfoy's Hermione was shocked that he waved the glass away, as was everyone else. "Nothing to drink Lucius?"

"Water will be fine for the evening; I need a clear head for tomorrow, do I not?" He asked reaching for his water glass and taking a sip. Kingsley just nodded his approval with a slight confusion on his features before addressing them about what was going to happen tomorrow. Hermione listened to her boss and friend, adding in her own ideas, but keeping an eye on Malfoy who seemed rather annoyed with his beverage choice but not straying from the water.

* * *

_(LPOV)_

Somehow he felt sick, sicker than when he would wake after a night of heavy drinking. His body hurt, his head ached, his eyes felt heavy and all he wanted to do was roll back into his bed and sleep until it didn't hurt anymore but the pounding on the door was restricting him from doing so. Despite what he wanted to do Lucius knew that he had to get up and he had to go about his day sober. He groaned and rolled onto his back, pulling one of the feather pillows over his head in an attempt to drown out the noise with no avail. He heard a male voice curse as the said speaker kicked his door and stormed off to who knows where. He was just beginning to drift back off into the promise of sleep when he heard his locks being undone. Unhappily he removed his pillow in time to see the annoyed looking Granger walking into his bedroom. Her hair was pulled up into a high ponytail, her beaded bag hung across her shoulder and chest with a thin strap; her attire one of a muggle hiker, denim shorts, a thin tank top and tan boots.

"I thought we agreed I wouldn't have to babysit you this weekend." She moaned obviously displease about being called to summon him out of bed. Lucius wasn't going to lie, seeing her face first thing upon waking was not high on his list either; if he had his way he would be home still asleep until the sun was so bright he had no other option but to wake up. Looking to his left and out the crack of his curtained window he could tell the sun had yet to even rise.

"We agreed to no babysitting drunken me." He grumbled rolling onto his side away from her and covering his head with the pillow once more.

"Oh no you don't, we have to get going Malfoy!" She demanded, her footsteps slightly muffled on the soft carpet but her position was clear, especially when he felt a yank on the pillow that he was now holding tightly to his face, almost suffocating himself. "Will you stop being a child and just let go of the blasted pillow?"

"Will you stop talking and go away?"

"Get up Malfoy!" She hissed letting go of his comfort and kicking the mattress of his bed.

"You are positively annoying!" He growled wishing he had some kind of drink in his system to better deal with this.

"You just wait." The threat was obvious as she stalked out of the room, leaving the door opened, the light from the hallway brightening his bedroom. Only seconds later he heard not only her return but someone else with her. Before he could take a look to see the new comers, although he had a good feeling on who they were, two powerful jets of water smacked him roughly in his back, soaking the bed he laid in and effectively himself. Jumping up in surprise he wheeled on his attackers, his hair plastered to his face, his eyes narrowed, and his body dripping with the ice cold water. The little witch was standing with her arms crossed smugly and her two lapdogs at her side with their wands raised and looks on their face that was akin to a child on Christmas.

"Thanks Harry, thanks Ron." She cooed giving him a challenging look.

"Our pleasure Mione!" The red head chattered gleefully before shaking his head in amusement and leaving the room with his partner in crime, only after they stepped out of his room could he hear their laughter.

"You are honestly the most infuriating woman I know." He growled as he moved over to his suitcase.

"Well if you would just cooperate I wouldn't have had to call on Harry and Ron…actually if you had just woken up to Ron's knocking this morning you wouldn't have had to see me until we were all downstairs. Honestly you ruined both of our mornings." She said as she contemplated the situation before shrugging her shoulders, "I got entertainment out of it though so it wasn't all for naught I suppose. We have ten minutes before we have to leave, you better hurry."

"Leave." He growled as he grabbed the bottom of his heavy shirt and lifted it over his head. He heard a small squeak of surprise and the quick movement of a body before the door slammed shut behind her. Shaking his head he allowed himself to curse ever agreeing to helping the damn Ministry, it seemed like he was getting more crap out of the situation than any good.

**HGLMHGLMHGLMHGLM**

A secret gravesite for deatheaters that were killed during the war had caused uproar in society. Lucius had been inside Azkaban when the news of the Ministry decision came public to the people. They thought it to be unjust that killers, tortures, and just all around evil people were being protected. The Ministry had made a public statement that while the men and women now buried in an undisclosed location had done wrong their bodies were not going to be the target of retaliation when it was time to mourn, heal, and move forward. For several months many vengeful spirits scoured the lands in hopes to find the location but were all unsuccessful.

Of course he liked the fact that the people's attempts were futile but at the same time he couldn't seem to understand Kingsley's logic. Had the light side lost, Harry Potter defeated, and the Dark Lord rose to power like the man had planned there would be no proper burial for those lost during the battle. The Dark Lord would have mocked the deaths of the innocent and put their bodies on display as a warning, mutilating their corpses taking away any dignity their lost souls could have before efficiently burning the carcass until there was nothing left physically mourn, their ashes being lost to the wind. Then again that was probably why Kingsley made the decision he had to show how different they were from the monster who had attempted a forceful take over.

Out of all the locations the government could have picked Lucius was surprised when Kingsley mentioned he was having trouble getting the okay from the Minister of Berlin to enter the gravesite. Knowing the olden wizard quiet well through family connections Lucius found himself interested in just how it came about that the Minister of England was not being granted permission. It seemed that in the eyes of the Berlin Minister, Schmidt, excavating the bodies of the deatheaters' was deemed disturbing their peace. Their peace, although not properly achieved, was a condition that both Ministers had agreed to when Schmidt took on the responsibility to secure and ward a location for the site, he being the only one with the knowledge on where the spot was and how to enter it. Knowing what was going to happen if Kingsley knew about their history Lucius took upon himself to owl Schmidt and barter with him for access to the site. It took several days, an agreement to help financially back the Minister's own Potions business, and a wizard's oath to do all he can to help solve the case he was given the permission.

"Bloody hell I didn't think we would be hiking to the location, I thought there would be a portkey." Weasley grumbled from the end of the group, his face marred in a frown and sweat forming on his brow.

"There is no doubt that portkey travel would be a quick solution to the site Mister Weasley but in order to create a portkey to a location it has to be plotable, which it is not." Schmidt said over his shoulder before turning back to Kingsley.

"The fact that we have to hike through a forest the size of Africa kind of puts me off the whole unplotable aspect of this."

"Oh Ronald honestly, Grunewald Forest is not the size of Africa and at least this way there is no way anyway could find the correct path to the gravesite." Granger chided.

"Not that they would be able to with all the enchantments anyway Miss. Granger. The confounding spells are keyed to my wand in order to allow my access."

"If someone really wanted to though couldn't they just break into your mind, learn the path, then take your wand?" Potter spoke up from next to his friends always one to think the worst case scenario.

"I highly doubt that he would have been elected Minister if he was so easily overthrown Potter." Lucius drawled effectively talking for the first time since he had exited his bedroom, dry and prepped for the outing.

"Oh because we have done so well in electing our Minister's?" The young man spared back and Lucius had to admit he had a point, although he would only admit it mentally.

"And yet we are in Berlin Mister Potter, not Britain." Lucius choose to retort instead.

"Yeah well there is danger everywhere."

"What could be so important about the gravesite of the dead Dark Lord follower's that would warrant killing a man of such high standing at Schmidt?"

"Can you two just shut up please?" Granger puffed out in exasperation pushing past them roughly, shouldering each of them.

"You are just such pleasant company I can see why Potter and Weasley are always in wonderful moods." Lucius drawled to hear a snort of amusement from the younger red head.

"Ronald!" She snapped only to have him give her incredulous look.

"I didn't mean it!" He cried only for her to stomp off in annoyance.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

**It has been awhile. I know. I am sorry. I had this chapter half written after I posted my last chapter and then things happened. I fell behind and decided I needed to finish the chapter to get it up. I am really sorry if it is not up to par.**

**I do not really want to go into details because I know I have a wide range of readers and while fanfiction can get to be mature writing it is still fiction; what happened was real. The simplest thing I can say is my cousin from Staten Island was missing for two weeks and she was recently found deceased. It's not a very good time for my family and my mind is jumbled; she was young and a mother to be so it's a shock. Please just be patient with me and I will do an amazing next chapter once I can in order to make up for my lack of activity. **

**Enjoy what I did write; read, review. To be 100% honest I did not read and review- I apologize for all and any crappiness. And sorry for lack of response to reviews and messages.**

**Maria**


End file.
